The Super Smash Brothers
by GreenLink-SSB
Summary: A group of kids discover something extraordinary...is this a gift or a curse? It may be the one thing that saves them and all they hold dear from destruction...(A DBZ Fighting style/Super Smash Brothers Crossover) [Read and Review please!] [R for violence
1. The Storm

Super Smash Brothers  
Book #1  
  
A/N: Hello ppl! Just so you know, this will seem odd to you fools who are not open minded...if you are not open minded, then go away!...Anyways, this is a DBZ/Super Smash Brothers cross over that I started making a while ago. The characters (excluding the nintendo characters) are real life people and we have a group on the video game...so this fanfic is kind of a fictional story based on that group...  
  
Anyways, enough rambling... I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1 The Storm  
  
It was a cool, breezy Sunday evening. I was over at my friend's house, we were just hanging out watching TV. My friends name is Salem. He has curly black hair and is about 5'6. He is arabic and he's the kind of guy who always makes those annoying jokes you think are so stupid, but so funny.  
  
As for me, my name is Dustin, but I prefer to be called Dust. I have chestnut brown hair and im about 5'7. I'm one of those types of people who can be really hyper one moment and then really serious the next. Well, some people have told me that anyways.   
  
Well, the two of us were just hanging around, doing the most exciting thing we could think of doing on the night before the last day of grade eight.  
  
...We were watching TV...how exciting...  
  
Since no one was home, we had the TV cranked up real loud. It was set to a music channel and there was this whole thing about The Offspring and other great groups playing on the TV. We sat there and listened to it, moving our heads left and right to the music while Salem tried to sing along. (The horror!)  
  
Salem: I won't pay...I won't pay ya...no waaaaay...  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 8:30 PM and I had to be home by nine. I stood up and grabbed my summer jacket which I'd just dropped on Salems floor when I'd walked in earlier that day around 5:00 PM. Salem looked up at me when I stood up.  
  
Salem: You leavin'?  
  
I nodded.  
  
Dust: Yeah, I'd better get going. My Mom wants me home in half an hour. At least this summer, we won't have to go to bed so early.  
  
Salem: Yeah, stupid school.  
  
Salem and I walked through the upstairs hallway of his house, then down the steps to his front door. His house was a low riser connected to three other house/resident things, right next to some towering apartments. When we were younger, we'd always run through the garage parking lot and go through secret passages to other parts of the whole complex.   
  
Salem: Well, see you tomorrow then. You gonna skip the award ceremony?  
  
I smirked and laughed.  
  
Dust: Nah, I don't wanna get in trouble on the last day of school. I'd rather have the last day of school be less stressful than the other days.   
  
As I put on my jacket, we heard the roar of thunder in the distant skies. It seemed so loud, it startled me.  
  
Dust: Whoa...hope it doesnt-  
  
Sure enough, Salem took a look out the back window of his house. It was pouring rain now.   
  
Salem: Sucks to be you man.  
  
I sighed and got my shoes on.  
  
Dust: Yeah, I'll be going now. See you tomorrow.  
  
Salem waved good bye and I walked outside. The rain was cold and it was pouring non-stop. It usually took me half an hour to get from Salems house to my own, so I broke into a run to make the trip a bit quicker.   
  
The thing is, I didn't even make it off the parking lot of the whole place because something happened. Something I'll never ever forget happened.   
  
Dust: ...Whoa...  
  
I looked up in awe as it happened. A swirling cloud was forming in the sky. It almost looked like a tornado, but it was no where near the ground. Lightning was striking more rapidly than I'd ever seen in my life. I could feel a massive wave of heat blast me in the face, though it was raining out. The ground felt like it was shaking, but I never took my eyes off that swirling cloud. It almost looked like it was forming into something that I couldn't make out. It seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second, never hesitating.  
  
Dust: ...Ah..AH?!  
  
The cloud flashed a few times, and then illuminated into a white ball of flaming light. Startled, I fell onto my back. Paralyzed with never ending fear, I stopped breathing.   
  
Dust: *gasp*...uhh...  
  
I passed out, no longer seeing the fiery white light in front of me. All I could remember was falling on my back. The light faded along with my vision.  
  
****  
  
I was in a dark room...a pitch black room...there was nothing...but...wait! I could see my hand...in front of my face...but-  
  
FLASH  
  
Wait...something up ahead...try to get to it...but it seems to get further away...it-  
  
FLASH  
  
A table! It's in front of me...there's something on it...  
  
FLASH  
  
I'm right up close...it's...a big, black book...I...  
  
FLASH  
  
Dust: What...the...  
  
Everything went black again...black as the book itself...the book seemed to float in front of me and flip open to a page somewhere in the middle...and as i read it, it was almost like some unseen force was reading along with me...and it said:  
  
The day is coming...the day when your world will be covered with the death of your fellow beings. The foul smell of evil will swarm o'er the lands. Maybe it is natural, for every world must face the diabolical force of evil at least once. This evil is like a glove that covers the world and blocks out life, love and hope. It brings only death, despair, and chaos. This evil seeks to consume your world...everything you hold dear. Like a plague, it consumes all that stands in its way...and...everything that doesn't.  
  
Dust: ...There's more...on the next page...  
  
If you choose to submit to this darkness and not take a stand, if you choose to run and hide, if you choose not to show true courage, strength, and compassion...then it will consume you.  
  
****  
  
Salem: Dust...DUST!  
  
My eyes snapped open, my vision blurry. I sat up slowly, feeling shaken up and clammy. Once I could see clearly again, I found I was still on the parking lot of the complex Salem lives in. He had been shaking me to wake me up.  
  
Salem: Man, I thought you were dead or something. What the hell happened out here?  
  
Dust: ...I...I don't know...  
  
That obviously wasn't the answer Salem wanted because he freaked out.  
  
Salem: What do you mean you don't know?! There was something out here and-  
  
He shut up when he saw me looking at something with awe and fear. I was really shaken up at the moment, so everything looked like it was moving, which scared me. But the thing that I was looking at, which really scared me for some odd reason, was a shiny object on the ground. Salem looked over at it and walked over to it.   
  
Salem: Hey man, come over and look at this.  
  
I stood up slowly and walked shakily over to him. Looking down, I saw that the little shiny object was actually a group of shiny objects clustered together. They looked like...  
  
Dust: They...look like necklaces or something...  
  
Salem picked them up in his hands and dropped them.  
  
Salem: Dude, they're hot!  
  
I got an idea, not knowing why, but it was an idea.  
  
Dust: Hey man, get a box...maybe we can get them checked out or something...  
  
Salem: Yeah, and they might be worth money!  
  
Salem ran back to his house, and through the back door. I looked down at the shining crystal like necklaces. The chains were gold and the crystals on the end were each a different color. They gave me a feeling of dread.  
  
Dust: Was I dreaming when I saw that whole thing?? It felt so real...and that whole other dream I had with that-  
  
Salem ran back out and scooped the necklaces into a black shoe box. I took the box from him and held it near my face. The necklaces were so hot, you could feel the heat through the box.   
  
Salem: I'll keep them at my house and bring them tomorrow.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Dust: No, I'll take them. We can't have your siblings finding them. My sister never goes through my room, so I don't have to worry.  
  
Salem couldn't argue with that. I checked my watch.  
  
Dust: Shit! It's 9:05...I gotta go, bye!  
  
I ran off with the box before Salem could say anymore. He yelled to me as I ran.  
  
Salem: You'd better bring them tomorrow!!  
  
I ran home as fast as I could, and since I ran most of the way, I got home in about fifteen minutes. My Mom wasn't too mad as I burst through the door.  
  
Dust: Hey Mom, I'm sorry I'm late.  
  
My Mom looked up from her paper, and sat up in her chair.  
  
Mom: Honestly Dustin, you're always late. This has to sto- Hey!  
  
I ran to my room, not catching the last thing she said. Stashing the shoe box under my backpack, I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep came quick, even after all I'd been through.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked so far...I know it might have been a little boring so far, but I'll get the next chapters up ASAP 


	2. The Transformation

Super Smash Brothers  
Book #1  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry if that first chapter didn't make much sense...well, some stuff is sure to happen in this one...  
  
I forgot to mention...I don't own any of the DBZ style moves nor do I own the Smash brothers characters used in this story. I'm simply a guy trying to make an entertaining story...  
  
Well, hope you enjoy! (THIS MAY SEEM KIND OF BORING AT FIRST, BUT STUFF WILL HAPPEN! I swear!)  
  
Chapter 2 The Transformation  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny Monday afternoon. Birds were chirping outside, the sun was beating down on everything, as a sign that summer was here. Everything was perfect for the outside world.  
  
Unfortunately, I was inside a school gymnasium listening to the teachers give out awards. (_)  
  
I was sitting in the gym wating for the "last day of school" award ceremony to come to a long awaited conclusion. Aside from the fact that I was bored out of my mind, I was one of the happiest guys alive. I was so happy that classes/exams were over, that it almost blocked out the shock I'd received from the last night event.   
  
Ryan: God, this is so boring.  
  
Steve: Ah, you'll live through it.  
  
Tim: No he won't...  
  
Those are the three friends of mine I was sitting with. We'd been sitting up against the side wall for about an hour and a half now, waiting for the award ceremony to end. Somehow, Salem had gotten out of it, for he was no where to be seen.  
  
Steve: Hey does anybody have a watch?  
  
Steve looked to Ryan and Tim, who were sitting to his right. I was sitting on Steve's left.  
  
Ryan: Nope.  
  
Tim: Don't look at me.  
  
Steve then turned to me.  
  
Steve: How about you Dust?  
  
I didn't answer. I hadn't been very talkative that day. The whole thing about finding necklaces after an unnatural event like that was just too weird and incredible. Despite my end of school year happiness, I was feeling disturbed and worried. I was just happy that the last night had been a peaceful sleep. No dreams at all, just sleep.  
  
Steve: Dust? Dustin? Hey Dustin.  
  
I didn't answer. I don't even think I really heard him. What snapped me out of my thinking was his snapping fingers in my face.  
  
Dust: ! Uh?!  
  
Steve: Hey! You got a watch on you?   
  
I had snapped awake from my thoughts and I was looking at him, eyes wide. Then I narrowed my eyes, calming down from the shock of being dragged from thought.  
  
Dust: No Steve, I dont. Sorry...  
  
Steve sunk down to the floor.  
  
Steve: Damnit...  
  
Tim poked Steve, causing him to look over.  
  
Steve: Yeah what?  
  
Tim: It shouldn't be too much longer.  
  
Steve sighed, and then sat up.  
  
Steve: Yeah, sounds reasonable. We've been here for a while anyways. It shouldn't be too much longer.  
  
****  
  
Fourty-five minutes later, the ceremony ended. Ryan, Steve, Tim and I exited the school. Then Steve walked over to Tim trembling like a crazy person.  
  
Steve: Oh Tiiiim...  
  
Tim turned to him, his purposely stupid smirk on his face. This was the kind of smirk that could have most people on their ass laughing if they weren't used to it.  
  
Tim: Yeah?  
  
Steve sighed, and then practically yelled.  
  
Steve: The next time I listen to you, I want someone to hit me with a very hard, blunt object.  
  
Tim nodded. We all laughed, feeling the pleasantness of summer sweep into our bodies.  
  
Tim: Look, I've got to get home. I'll talk to you guys later.  
  
We said our good-byes to Tim and he ran to the side of the school, which was out of our eye sight. His bike was locked up over on that side. Ryan left too, saying he had to get home to call his friend in Azaka City, a city down south of our home Caremo Town.  
  
Dust: Well Steve, looks like it's just you and me. Let's head back to my place.  
  
Steve nodded, shifting his backpack on his shoulders.  
  
Steve: Yeah, let's get going.  
  
We began walking through the field near the school. It wasn't too far a distance to get to my house from the school, but we had plenty of time to talk.  
  
Dust: I wonder what highschool will be like...  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
Steve: What I'm wondering is how the hell Salem got out of being locked up in the award ceremony.  
  
Just so you know, Steve is a little taller than I am, about 5'8. He has brown hair, but the top is dyed blonde. He one of those people who loves to hang around with the ladies if you know what I mean.   
  
Dust: They probably kicked him out when he came to the front doors. It's not like he won anything.  
  
Steve: Yeah, but why didn't they kick us out then?  
  
We both laughed.   
  
Dust: Dunno..  
  
We continued to walk. Then we heard a familiar voice from behind shouting our names. I turned around to see an out of breath Salem running towards us. He stopped in front of me.  
  
Salem: I'm comin'...huff...with you guys...  
  
Dust: Yeah, sure...  
  
Steve: Come on, let's go. Summer awaits us guys.  
  
The three of us continued walking to my house. We got out of the field and began crossing the street near the hospital. I was just kind of rambling on about nothing.  
  
Dust: No more homework, no more Mrs. Smith (my evil English/Social Studies teacher from hell *shudders*) no more handwriting and-  
  
The ground seemed to shudder, and an eruption of flame and debris flew into the sky from the distance. We all looked to the right to see it, a shocking explosion coming from the department store. Let me tell you, it wasn't something you saw everyday. The three of us exchanged shocked glances.  
  
Salem: What the Fuck?!?!  
  
Dust: !!!  
  
Steve: Holy shit! Let's go see what's going on!  
  
We ran in the direction of the department store, now standing right across the street from it. A large chunk of it was on the ground now, smoldering black. Whatever had done this was powerful.  
  
Dust: Damn, do you think someone...*shivers* stole a tank??  
  
The other two didn't answer. We all just stared, shocked and scared.   
  
Steve: There's not many people around. I think they all cleared out...  
  
Sure enough, Steve was right. Any people left were clearing away from the scene in their cars or on foot.   
  
Salem: Well, maybe we should just-  
  
Our friend Salem was cut off because then "he" came out...he must've been maybe 5'10, he was taller than the three of us. He had black hair, a black mustache and black sideburns. He wore a red plumber suit with blue overalls. You'd have to have been a complete idiot not to recognize who he resembled.  
  
Dust: What the hell?!  
  
Steve: The nintendo guy?!  
  
Salem: ?!?! Huh?!  
  
Sure enough, this man resembled Mario, the one from the video games. The way he looked was real, yet out of this world. Kind of like those computer animations that look like real people, but you know they aren't. He had walked out from behind a few cars he'd piled up. Turning to them, he opened his palm. Smirking, he launched what appeared to be a fireball from his hand. The cars were incinerated, and one of them exploded, causing a chain reaction with the other cars. We could only watch in horror as this happened.  
  
Dust: We...should run...  
  
Steve's teeth were chattering.  
  
Steve: Uh, yeah...let's-  
  
We were virtually paralyzed, too scared to move. Our legs were like jelly, and they felt more like toothpicks about to snap when the ruthless Nintendo beast set his sights on us.  
  
Mario: ...  
  
Dust/Steve/Salem: !!!! AH!  
  
He smirked, and walked over to us. He stopped about 7 feet away from us. He laughed a low, sinister laugh.  
  
Mario: Why don't you run children? Don't I frighten you?  
  
We were silent. At this time, we did not want to get the Nintendo man angry.  
  
Mario: Or...did you come to watch the fireworks?  
  
Regretfully, Salem had to open his mouth.  
  
Salem: I thought you were supposed to be Itali- UGH!  
  
Salem didn't get to finish what he was saying because Mario practically disappeared and reappeared in front of him. His fist collided with Salem's jaw so hard, that Salem flew off his feet and landed hard on his back.  
  
Dust: Salem! Are you okay?!  
  
Salem groaned, trying to get up, but instead falling back down. He wiped blood away from his mouth, which was letting out some blood from the impact to his jaw. He didn't move much after that. I turned towards Mario, glaring and forgetting my fear.  
  
Dust: What'd you do that for?!  
  
Mario smirked.   
  
Mario: Such a tone...you'd better be careful, or I just might-  
  
The Nintendo man made a quick motion with his hand, which caused both Steve and I to jump back. Mario smirked and zoomed in front of Steve, kicking him hard in the gut.  
  
Steve: AUGH!!!  
  
Steve fell back and landed on his back right next to Salem. It was just me now.  
  
Mario: Heh, I love playing with the weak. They're so entertaining, and yet, they can be so boring too.  
  
I growled, not knowing what I was going to do. But hey, when adreniline kicks in, you do crazy things. I was an example at the moment.  
  
Steve: *coughs* Dust, no!  
  
I'd lunged forward without even thinking. Throwing my fist right at Mario's nose, I was sure I had a clear shot. But-  
  
Dust: Wha?! No-KUNGH!   
  
I fell on my hands and knees hard from a hand strike to my back. Mario was so fast, he'd gotten right behind me and hit me down, before I could even touch him. The hand strike had hit my backpack, but gone right through it like a knife through butter. All of my spare papers and binders spilled onto the gravel road. The little black shoe box fell to the ground too. It landed on its side and the crystal necklaces piled out onto the road from the impact.  
  
Dust: ...*coughs* shit...!  
  
Mario: Hmm...well, I was hoping you'd last longer...but I guess that's what you get for picking on such a pathetic race...so I guess we part ways here.  
  
Mario raised his hand and started to form a perfectly round fireball in his hand. It hovered right above his hand as if he were holding it, though it didn't touch his white gloved hand. He raised his arm, getting ready to throw it right down in my face.  
  
Mario: Say goodbye!  
  
At that moment, something happened. All I saw was a flash of green in my eyes, and then everything went black. I saw flashes from my past, and flashes from what appeared to be events that had not come to be. Or if they had, they did not include me. I saw a figure of a man, shrowded in darkness. He held a sword and a shield and wore a funny kind of hat. Then, in his place, a green crystal necklace appeared in front of me. And it was at that moment, I could hear the thousands of hissing voices saying two words.  
  
Voices: Take it...Take it...Take it!!  
  
I took the necklace in my right hand reluctantly, closing my fist around it. Then, the world shifted back to normal. I looked up to see Mario still standing above me, his fireball ready.  
  
Mario: Say good- UGH!  
  
I lunged on him, the necklace still in my closed fist. He fell back and jumped away from me.  
  
Mario: Hmm, so you do have some fight in you after all...too bad the ones I killed back there gave up so easily.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
Dust: Y...you killed...them?!  
  
Mario shifted his feet and smirked.   
  
Mario: Yeah, and they burnt good.  
  
Dust: Grr...all those people...  
  
I growled, feeling angry. Hell, angry didn't describe it all that well. I was pissed off. He'd hurt people, for no reason. Sure, this was weird, a Nintendo character going around wreaking havoc, but this was no time to get technical. I had to act for my friends, and for myself.  
  
Dust: Grr...I don't know who you are...  
  
Mario looked skeptically at me, as I growled with rage.  
  
Mario: ??  
  
Then at this point, the most incredible thing to ever happen to me occured.  
  
Dust: I don't know who you are...BUT GO AWAY!!!  
  
At this point, I screamed my bloody rage out at the top of my lungs. I couldn't help it, it was uncontrollable... and as I screamed, I could feel a heat rising around my body. An aura of light seemed to surround me as I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting my anger out. My eyes were shut, and opened again once I stopped screaming. The look I saw on Mario's face was a look of shock, confusion, and possible fear.  
  
Mario: What the?!  
  
The necklace glowed brightly in my hand. Placing it around my neck, I noticed that I had a whole new outfit on. I wore brown gloves, a green uniform and brown boots. I had a sword and a shield on my back, the sword in a beautifully crafted casing. I had changed...changed into...  
  
Dust: ...Link?  
  
Mario growled, narrowing his eyes. He opened his hand and a burning fireball formed. He swung his arm back.  
  
Mario: Take this!  
  
His arm shot forward, launching the fireball towards me. I should've been scared, but I felt so...sure that I could stop it, but that was impossible. It had to be...  
  
Dust: KI...YAA!  
  
But no! I reared my arm back without much warning to myself and shot it forward, hitting the ball away with my hand. The basketball sized fire blast hit a street light, burning half of it and knocking the remaining top part to the ground.  
  
Mario: !! I don't know what's going on...BUT IT ENDS NOW!  
  
Mario charged at me. I stood my ground, bending my knees and clenching my fists. I felt more confident than ever, it was a strange feeling. In an instant, Mario swung at me.  
  
Mario: KAAAA- WHAT THE?!  
  
By some miracle to my little teenage mind, I side-stepped his left handed punch easily and kick him in the stomach hard. Mario fell to the ground, clutching his ribs. He then made a grab for my leg. I jumped.  
  
Dust: KIAAA!  
  
Mario: !! AGH!  
  
In a flash, I landed back on the ground with my sword out. In a quick, instinctive move, I swiped the blade along Mario's face. A scar formed on his left cheek. Mario placed his hand on his face to stop dark red blood from coming out.   
  
Mario: GRR!!!   
  
I was waiting for another attack, knowing I was going to screw up sooner or later when suddenly, Mario turned and bolted the other way. He was so fast, I couldn't see him after a while. I just stood there...scared, perplexed, and angry. Then I looked at myself and felt more dread than anyone ever felt in a horror film.  
  
Dust: How do I go back?! I'm like...WHAT THE FUCK?!?!  
  
Steve: ...D...D...Du...st??  
  
I looked over at Steve.  
  
Dust: It's me...uh, don't ask...  
  
My voice was quiet because I was trying to hide the fear. I took a few deep breaths to calm down and then Steve's eyes went wide.   
  
Dust: What's wrong...? You look like you're gonna throw up.  
  
Steve pointed at me.   
  
Steve: You...you are...you again...  
  
I looked down at myself in shock, my jaw dropping. I was the same person again.  
  
Dust: Whoa...I am...  
  
I looked over at Steve.  
  
Dust: Look, let's just get back to my place ok? And don't ask me any questions because I don't have any answers. We'll talk when we get back to my house.  
  
Steve slowly nodded, as I walked over to him. Salem had kind of gone into a state of being knocked out, so we had to wake him up. After five minutes of shaking him, he awoke and we helped him up so we could get to my place. Salem complained that his jaw may be broken, Steve complained of a sore gut, and I complained about being scared shitless. The three of us were terrified beyond belief, and that's a feeling that sticks to you like glue. I was anxious to tell my friends what had happened, but there was one problem.  
  
Salem: Dust...what was it-  
  
Dust: I don't know...just leave it...  
  
I had no idea...I had no idea what was going on...I was just a scared grade eight graduate who had duked it out with a Nintendo character and could turn into one myself. I was so scared and so confused.  
  
And I had no idea what was in store for all of us... 


	3. Trying to Figure it Out

Super Smash Brothers  
Book #1  
  
A/N: Okay ppl, you have to admit that was really weird! Well, it all does have some kind of weird meaning that actually makes some sense later on so yeah...  
  
I don't own Smash Brothers nor any of the DBZ style things or ideas I used in this story.  
  
Chapter 3 Trying to Figure It Out  
  
Dust: ...and that is about all that happened guys...  
  
Salem, Steve and I were at my house now. We'd gotten into the house and gone straight to my bedroom as fast as we could to avoid my Mom. Luckily, she was downstairs on the computer at the time, so we had no problem getting into my room. Salem propped onto my bed and laid back to rest a bit from the whole bad experience downtown. The three of us were scared about it, especially me. That didn't stop them from asking questions though.  
  
Salem: Are you serious though? You turned into Link?? You're not bullshitting me, are you?  
  
I shook my head, feeling agrivated.  
  
Dust: Yes Salem, for the tenth time...every word of it is true. I changed...turned into...  
  
Steve: Link...that's exactly what happened...I saw it. There was no mistaking it.  
  
Salem shifted a bit on the bed, and sat up slowly.  
  
Salem: And now the part I really don't like...that makes no fucking sense at all. That guy who attacked us and blew shit up was-  
  
Steve: Mario... The Mario from Nintendo games...  
  
The three of us fell silent. It didn't make any sense. If this had been a TV show I would have either shut it off thinking it was stupid, or I would've laughed my ass off watching it because of how stupid it was. It made no sense. Normal life never involved a crazed video game character walking around town hurting people and blowing up cars with fireblasts.  
  
Dust: Hey, isn't Mario supposed to be a good guy?  
  
Salem: Yeah...  
  
Steve looked at the floor, contemplating all that had happened today. He leaned forward a bit as if he was trying to find a solution with his brain. I looked over at him.  
  
Dust: Steve...you okay??  
  
Steve growled and glared over at me.  
  
Steve: The hell do you think?! Of course I'm not okay! This guy is crazy...completely insane, and if he strikes again, he may kill someone we know! Or even us!  
  
I looked away, thinking about this. I was afraid to even think about the damage that lunatic could cause.  
  
Salem: Well, maybe he has a good reason. Like maybe some guy ripped him off and-  
  
Dust: Salem, no dumb jokes.  
  
Steve: Yeah shutup.  
  
Salem sighed heavily and lay back down, rubbing his sore jaw. Steve turned to me, looking at me with the utmost curiosity.  
  
Steve: So Dust, what was it like?  
  
I blinked confusedly a few times.  
  
Dust: Eh?  
  
Steve: In Link's body! What was it like??  
  
I blinked trying to remember. The truth was when I was in Link's body I had no control. Some, but not much control. I just followed my instincts and did whatever my body told me to do.  
  
Dust: It was different...unexpected...creepy...weird...I guess that's all I ca-  
  
I was cut off when my Mom opened my bedroom door without even knocking. She stepped in and leaned against the wall, while holding the door partially open with one hand.  
  
Mom: Hello everyone, glad to be out of school?  
  
Steve: Uh, yeah.  
  
Salem: ...  
  
I looked over at Salem. His eyes were closed and he was breathing peacefully, which was good because he looked like he could use some rest. I looked over at my Mom and got really nervous.  
  
Dust: [Okay okay, don't worry...she won't ask about what happened...she doesn't know and she will never know!]  
  
Mom: Did you hear about what happened downtown today??  
  
I could've cursed out loud right then, but I did under my breath.  
  
Dust: Er, no...why?  
  
My mom cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
Mom: There was a huge accident down by the Red Block Department Store. Some drunk drivers smashed up a lot of cars and I heard the building was damaged too.  
  
We both stared at her silently.  
  
Dust/Steve: ...  
  
Mom: It's strange how far stupidity can-   
  
My Mom fixed her eyes on Salem, who was still sleeping.  
  
Mom: Hey, what happened to Salem?  
  
Dust: Oh uh, he's just sleeping.  
  
My mom looked at Salem for a few moments longer.  
  
Mom: His jaw looks swollen up.  
  
I stood up.  
  
Dust: Yeah he gets into fights at school. Now uh, we're talking about something Mom, so can you please leave. No offense or nothing.  
  
My Mom sighed and left the room closing the door. I could faintly hear what she said as she left.  
  
Mom: Yeah, resume your talk about girls you-  
  
Then there was silence from the hallway. I turned back to Steve.   
  
Dust: Drunk driving?! How the hell did they get that mixed up with-  
  
Steve: SHH!!!  
  
I realized that the volume of my voice wasn't exactly low at the moment, so I had to refrain from being loud so my Mom wouldn't hear. It wasn't easy to stay quiet though. My yelling had woken Salem up.  
  
Salem: Yup...I'm awake now.  
  
I placed my hand on the crystal necklace thing around my neck. I felt safe having it on for some reason.  
  
Dust: The weird thing is...this thing was glowing and when I put it on...I think this all had to do with these crystals...  
  
Salem sat up quickly.  
  
Salem: Really?? Lemme look!  
  
With that said, he reached over and snatched by back pack from the foot of my bed. He dug through the sliced up backpack and pulled out the black shoebox. He opened it and dug through the necklaces.   
  
Dust: ...Just what exactly are you looking for?  
  
Steve looked over at Salem, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Salem didn't answer. He just spoke under his breath.  
  
Salem: Come on...come on...  
  
After about five minutes of digging through the box and obviously not finding what he was looking for, Salem put the box back on my bed. He left the lid off and stood up.  
  
Salem: I'm going to head home now. My watch says it's about five o'clock, so I gotta get home to eat supper.  
  
Dust: Maybe you could eat here.  
  
Salem shook his head.  
  
Salem: Don't like to eat at other people's houses.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Dust: You just don't like my Mom's cooking.  
  
Salem shrugged.  
  
Salem: Fine, I don't. You happy?  
  
Dust: Very much so.   
  
Salem left with a final goodbye and started down the street, on his way home. Steve and I could see him walking from my bedroom window until he disappeared into an alleyway. I turned to Steve.  
  
Dust: Look, let's just try to forget about it for now okay? The summer is here now and we're having a sleepover, and we're going to have a fun sleepover.  
  
Steve nodded slowly.  
  
Steve: I guess you're right...  
  
From out in the kitchen, we heard my Mom yell:  
  
Mom: Boys! Supper!  
  
Steve stood up.  
  
Steve: Okay, let's go then.  
  
Dust: Yeah.  
  
Steve left my room and I was following, but something caught my eye. I turned towards the shoebox to see a repetitive blinking light coming from one of the crystals. It was a nice, blue crystal. It flashed to white, then back to blue, and then to white again. I nervously stuck my finger out to touch it.  
  
Dust: What...is-  
  
I stopped talking when my finger touched the crystal. The second I touched it, the crystals flash died down. I scratched my head, not sure about what had just happened.   
  
Dust: Weird...  
  
From out in the kitchen, I heard it again:  
  
Mom: Dustin!! Don't make me call you again!!  
  
Dust: ...Uh, coming Mom!  
  
I left my room, the door half open, and headed towards the dining room. My Mom had made some roast beef and baked potatoes. My sister wasn't home and my Dad was at work, so the three of us sat down to have a nice, peaceful meal. I was greatful because it helped to take my mind off of the days recent events. But, that one crystal was still bothering me. Why had it been flashing? Did it have anything to do with any of this? And what-  
  
Mom: Say Dustin, where did you get that necklace?  
  
I looked up and my eyes widened a bit. I kept my cool though, not showing any signs of dishonesty as I spoke. Steve looked a little worried too.  
  
Dust: I won it...as an award or something. It was at school.  
  
Mom: Oh, I didn't know you won anything.  
  
I shrugged and we continued eating, not saying another word.  
  
A/N: Yeah, you're probably thinking BOOOOORRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGG...well sorry, it gets more exciting later on...hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. The New Steve

Super Smash Brothers  
Book #1  
  
A/N: Hey again ppl! I'm hoping I'm doing a good job with this...this next chapter is short, so hope I'm not losing any readers because of the lack of action  
Enjoy!  
  
o, and I don't own smash brothers so yeah...if I did, they'd be mascots in a hockey game ^_^  
  
Chapter 4 The New Steve  
  
I woke up, seeing nothing but black. It took a moment for my thoughts to come alive and immediately tell me where I was.   
  
Dust: *yawn* Man...what time is it...  
  
I looked over to the clock on the VCR. The orange digital letters said 2:30 AM. I was sleeping on the floor with a blanket and a pillow while Steve was asleep on the couch next to me. We were in the basement of my house, our usual hangout at my house. We'd been up until about 1 AM watching TV and playing N64, but then decided to go to sleep out of being drowsy.   
  
Dust: *yawn* I'm goin'...back...to...  
  
I fell back, my head hitting the pillow. I stared up at the dark ceiling, which was starting to look its usual white since my eyes were adjusting to the darkness. I was just about to close my eyes when-  
  
Steve: Ghh!!! Nyuh...*groan*  
  
I looked over at Steve, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dust: What'd you say?  
  
Steve was growling and groaning in his sleep, and shaking around a bit like a restless kid. It took a moment for me to figure out what was happening.  
  
Dust: Whoa...he's talking in his sleep.  
  
Steve was still shaking around in his sleep, tangling himself so much in the blanket on top of him that I was starting to worry he'd choke himself. It was then that I noticed something.  
  
Dust: ! One of the crystal necklaces! How'd that get down here??  
  
The crystal necklace was of a red color. It flashed white light, and then went back to red. I backed away from it, terror gripping at my insides. The thing that scared me was the crystal was-  
  
Dust: It's...it's...ghh...  
  
The crystal necklace was floating over Steve, blinking light off faster and faster as it got closer to Steve. Then, it touched Steve's chest and he screamed.  
  
Steve: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Dust: !!! Steve!  
  
The whole surface of the couch was lit up as Steve's body was engulfed in a wave of fire. I jumped to my feet, pressed up against the wall. I was too scared to move. The fiery aura around Steve's body disappeared and revealed him once again. Only one thing was different.  
  
Dust: Steve...is that...?! Oh my god!  
  
Steve was laying on the couch, his eyes wide open. Only, it wasn't Steve anymore. The figure laying on the couch wore a red kind of night cap, and a red suit. He had a sword case on his back and a shield strapped to his back as well. Without anymore description, I could already guess what he was.  
  
Dust: Link...? Only...he's red...not green like I was...  
  
It was an amazing sight indeed. The figure in place of Steve looked exactly like Link...it was just too weird. I could see him perfectly, due to the fact that he seemed to be shedding light off of his body. But it was that look...the look in the Red Link's eyes was beginning to freak me out, even if it was directed straight up at the ceiling. I almost had a heart attack when his mouth started to move, as if trying to say something but the words couldn't come out. Then he managed to gasp out:  
  
Red Link: Wh...where...am...I?   
  
I slowly walked over to him.   
  
Dust: Steve, is that you? It's me Dust...man, this is incredible, but you scared the-  
  
I placed a hand on Steve/Red Link's shoulder, which I found out in a split second was a mistake. Red Link's right hand shot forward and shoved me, which sent me flying into the wall without warning. I hit the ground on my knees, totally winded and crossing my arms around my chest in an effort to get air.  
  
Dust: *cough* What'd you...do-  
  
From upstairs, I heard a voice, and my blood ran cold. The voice was drowsy and groggy, but loud and stern.  
  
Mom: What's going on down there...?  
  
I had to act now, but what was I to do? I was about to yell out, but then she started coming down the stairs. My eyes widened and I began to panic.  
  
Dust: Shit shit shit shit shit!   
  
I cursed softly to myself and then grabbed the blanket I'd been using and threw it over the Red Link on the couch, who was still laying there looking up at the ceiling with those bloodshot eyes. The blanket enveloped him and much to my relief, he didn't move at all. My Mom came down the stairs and walked over to me.  
  
Mom: What is going on?! What's all the noise about?!  
  
I stared at the ground, thinking to myself.  
  
Dust: Uh, er...I tripped over the N64, but I think I'll be okay. I screamed a bit when I hit the ground.  
  
My Mom was in no condition to argue, so I got off lucky. She walked back up the stairs, not even noticing the light that was illuminating through the blanket. When I was sure she was gone, I ran up the stairs and closed the door.   
  
Dust: Now, to find out what the hell happened.  
  
I was sore from slamming into the wall, but I had to find out what was going on with Steve. No matter how scary it was, I had to find out as much as I could. I slowly pulled the blanket off of him, and looked down at him. I blinked confusedly when I saw the regular Steve laying there with his eyes closed.  
  
Dust: Steve, are you awake? Why'd you hit-  
  
Steve: Ghh...shmuh...sleep time now...ghh..  
  
Steve curled up and stole my blanket in the process. I blinked, my eyes wide with fear and confusion. I sat down and stared at him for a while, because I was afraid that it would happen again. I finally got to sleep around 4 AM, despite the fact I had no blanket. 


	5. Is Anger The Key?

Super Smash Brothers  
Book #1  
  
A/N: Okay, I hope you readers like so far...I'm trying hard to make it interesting ^_^  
  
I don't own Smash Brothers nor do I own the ideas from DBZ...but if I did, the Smash Brothers would storm into the Resident Evil Mansion and kill all those zombie bastards for making me waste all my ammo!!...*sigh* don't ask...  
  
Chapter 5 Is Anger the Key?  
  
I woke up slowly, blinking and letting my eyes adjust to the room around me. I sat up and turned over to the VCR above my head. The digital clock said 11 AM.   
  
Dust: Bluh...I'm still feeling tired... and...  
  
I turned over to look at the couch. Steve was still sleeping peacefully with both the blankets. I shivered because it'd been a cold sleep.  
  
Dust: Heh, lucky jerk.  
  
I stood up and walked upstairs. I had been heading to my room because all I had on was a shirt and boxers, but the phone rang before I could start towards my room at the end of the upstairs hallway. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. The caller ID said it was Salem.  
  
Dust: Hello?  
  
Salem: Hey Dust, what's up?  
  
I leaned against the wall, gripping the phone and staring at the door that led downstairs. I was still scared of what had happened earlier that morning. I didn't know if it was a dream or reality anymore, but my sore back gave the answer away, plus the fact that the wood wall probably had a dent/cracks in it.  
  
Dust: Uh, not much. How about you?  
  
Salem: Nothin', is Steve still there?  
  
Dust: Uh yeah, but he's sleeping...yeah, he's sleeping.  
  
Salem: Well, do you guys want to hang out today?  
  
I thought to myself and glanced at the downstairs doorway again. A chill ran up my back again.  
  
Dust: Uh, yeah sure. I'll go wake up Steve. Where do you want to meet?  
  
Salem hesitated, and then he spoke:  
  
Salem: How about the Pure River Field?  
  
Dust: Uh sure, we'll see you there.  
  
Salem: Okay.   
  
He hung up right after that. I hung up too and slowly crept downstairs. Steve was still sleeping, and I practically tip-toed over to him. I stopped about six feet away from him, making sure to keep my distance.  
  
Dust: Uh, Steve?  
  
Steve didn't answer. I decided I was being a little too paranoid. After all, Steve was my friend.   
  
Dust: [Stop acting so stupid, just go wake him up!]  
  
I walked over to Steve and shook him. He groaned and hid himself in the blankets.  
  
Steve: mm...ghh...go away...  
  
I stopped shaking him and crossed my arms. I reached over and flicked on a lamp that was on a small table next to the couch.  
  
Dust: I told Salem we would meet up with him at the Pure River Field. Get up and get ready.  
  
Steve slowly sat up. He took a few moments to let his eyes adjust and started to pull regular clothes out of his bag. I decided to ask him about earlier this morning, without being too obvious.  
  
Dust: Uh, listen, about lastnight. What was up with that??  
  
Steve stared at me for a moment. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Steve: The what now?  
  
I sighed, hoping that nothing bad would happen.   
  
Dust: Dude, you know what happened. You seemed a little...yeah.  
  
Steve looked at me like I was on crack. I groaned.  
  
Dust: Look, it happened to me too okay?! I don't know what's going on but-  
  
Steve: Look dude, if this is about the nachos, I didn't mean to eat them all! Okay?!  
  
Steve looked like he was getting annoyed, and I just looked confused. I looked down at the floor to see an empty bag of doritos/nachos/whatever they're called.  
  
Dust: Damn, you did eat them all too. But, you don't remember anything else?  
  
Steve sighed.  
  
Steve: Obviously not...now what the fuck are you talking about?  
  
I shrugged.   
  
Dust: Nothing, it's alright. Just get dressed and come on upstairs. I'll be in the living room.   
  
I walked upstairs and got dressed in my room. I noticed something as I was getting a new shirt on, which made me jump from shock.   
  
Dust: It's...back?  
  
The red crystal necklace was back in my room with the others. I felt for mine, which was still around my neck. I shrugged, not really knowing what to make of it.   
  
Dust: Weird...maybe Steve woke up again and brought it up here...  
  
I shrugged, not really knowing what to make of it. Being quick about it, I finished getting dressed and walked back out to the living room. I got my shoes on and a couple of minutes later, Steve entered the living room with regular clothes on.  
  
Dust: Get your shoes on and let's go.  
  
Steve: Yeah, yeah.  
  
I could tell just by looking at him he wasn't fully awake. I left a quick note for my Mom on the table that said "Gone to hang out with Salem, be back later. --Dust" I locked the front door and we were off.   
  
Dust: Okay, so we're going to- FRISKY! GET OFF OF THERE!  
  
My cat jumped down from the window sill and bolted off into the neighbours backyard. He had made of a habit of trying to go through my window by tearing my screen apart to get through. That was my fault though, I kept letting him go out through the window at night when he'd seen other cats on the driveway. (-_-)  
  
****  
  
It only took us about 15-20 minutes to get to the Pure River Field. Basically, the place looked like this. A fence surrounded it, and there was a building on concrete. Then there was a grassy hill which went down and formed into the field. A forest surrounded about half of the field, and the other side was just fence and road. There was a playground not too far from the building which bordered the hill. The building had once been a school, but had been closed down and was now the schoolboard building. Salem and I had gone to school here, and met in Kindergarden.  
  
Dust: There he is!  
  
Steve: Meh...  
  
Steve yawned loudly, his eyes practically shut because of the summer sun and the fact that he was tired. Salem was sitting on a tire swing in the playground, waiting for us. He stood up when he saw us coming and walked over to the swings. He leaned on the swing post, waiting for us as we approached him.  
  
Salem: Hey, took you guys long enough.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Dust: Shut up, you live closer.  
  
Salem: True...Steve you awake?  
  
Steve held up his hand and waved it backhandedly at Salem as if to say "Shoo." Salem shrugged.  
  
Salem: Where do you guys want to go?  
  
Dust: Hmm...  
  
I thought to myself on where to go. The river was down the road, and left of that was a Waterpark. I was about to suggest going to the water park, but my mind quickly changed to something else.   
  
Dust: ARAGH!!  
  
I hit the ground hard. Something had hit me from behind and knocked me onto my front. All I could think about was the burning feeling on my back now. Whatever had hit me had a lot of power behind it.  
  
Dust: Who the- !! Guys!!  
  
Steve and Salem were on the ground too. Salem looked around frantically, his teeth clenched in anger and his eyes fearful of what they may find. Steve's was now wide awake and alert, his nose bleeding from a hit to the face.  
  
Steve: Ah...what was-  
  
Steve was cut off because the one man we didn't want to see showed up. He literally, and god only knew how, hovered through the air. (He didn't fall, he hovered...) He hovered downwards, as if slowly falling to the Earth. His feet touched the soft, green grass, and he crossed his arms. Smirking, he let out a laugh.  
  
Mario: Well well, I go out hunting for victims, and I catch me some flies.  
  
My eyes widened and I started to back away as fast as I could, still on my ass in a sitting position. I was scared stiff, and I nearly screamed when he locked his eyes on me.   
  
Dust: Ghh!!!!  
  
Mario: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! DO YOU SEE THIS?!  
  
Mario pointed to his face. A little red scar went down his cheek.  
  
Mario: DO YOU REMEMBER?!  
  
I shook my head frantically. Steve and Salem were starting to back away from him too, also not able to get onto their feet because of fear. Mario growled and stepped towards me.  
  
Mario: You gave me this! You, of all people on this planet! Well, I've come to settle the score. I've come to pay you back, you bug!  
  
My jaw dropped. I had difficulty speaking because my voice would just come out as a squeak.  
  
Dust: Ha...haven't you done...enough?  
  
Mario laughed.  
  
Mario: Transform into that monstrocity of yours...change! I want to fight you!  
  
Salem and Steve looked at me, half bewildered, half scared to death.   
  
Dust: I...I...  
  
Okay okay, maybe I exaggerated. We were about 1/5 bewildered, the rest terrified. Mario crossed his arms again, stamping his foot impatiently.  
  
Mario: ...Well?!  
  
Dust: I don't know how!!! I don't know!  
  
Mario sweatdropped and just stared. Then he smirked and started to snort with laughter. After a brief moment, he was having fits of it.   
  
Mario: Ha! HAHAHAHA! Weak, heh...and pathetic. That's all I can say about you, you foolish kids.  
  
I wouldn't have taken my eyes off of him, but what I saw next really scared the hell out of me. Another figure hovered down next to Mario. He landed softly on the grass to Mario's right, standing beside him now. He looked identical to Mario, except he was a bit taller and wore a green outfit with blue overalls. Not like Mario's red with blue overalls.  
  
Mario: Allow me to introduce my sidekick. Call him Luigi, he prefers it.  
  
Luigi: ...  
  
We all stared in disbelief. This was nuts, completely nuts. My fear was overwhelming me, and because of two Nintendo characters.   
  
Dust: *shudders loudly* ghh...  
  
Salem: Two...of them?!  
  
Steve: *shivers*  
  
Mario looked bored now. Luigi just stared, looking as if he was bored.   
  
Mario: Okay, since you guys aren't going to let us have our fun, I'll just destroy you. You want any of 'em Luigi?  
  
Luigi shook his head.  
  
Luigi: You can have them, I'll just watch.  
  
Mario smirked and turned to me. He held out his arm and slowly pointed to me, then to Salem, and then to Steve.  
  
Mario: Hmm, which one to kill first? Hmm...  
  
I closed my eyes, scared to death. I wanted away from there. Anyplace at all, except there.  
  
Dust: [PLEASE GOD! JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME AWAY FROM THIS!!!]  
  
Mario began to form a fireball in his hand, which I saw as I slowly opened my eyes. He stared right at me and smirked evily.  
  
Mario: You die first vermin!  
  
Dust: !!!  
  
Steve: DUST!   
  
I stood up slowly, not knowing why. Maybe I wanted to die on my feet, but I'll never be too sure why I did stand up. What I did know was that I was pissed off and scared. Scared enough to be on the brink of wetting my pants, but downright pissed off.  
  
Dust: Listen to me! No matter what you do, you won't get away with this!   
  
Mario laughed.  
  
Mario: And who is going to stop me?  
  
I growled.  
  
Dust: Someone will, they'll stop you! Why Mario?! Why are you hurting us?! You are supposed to be good!!  
  
Salem yelled, but not too loud for fear of getting Mario angry.  
  
Salem: And you're supposed to be Italian!  
  
Mario laughed harshly, and tossed his fireball back and forth in his hands.  
  
Mario: You kids truly know nothing...just because I look like some fat plumber from a video game, doesn't necessarily mean I am that person! Get it?!  
  
Steve stood up.  
  
Steve: Then...who are you?!  
  
Mario smirked and the fireball got bigger.  
  
Mario: That is none of your concern...and asking me questions won't save your lives...  
  
His arm rose up, and the fireball kept getting larger. It went from being the size of a soccer ball, to the size of a boulder.  
  
Mario: GRR!! DIE!!!!  
  
Dust: !!!!  
  
The fireball left Mario's hand as he thrust his right arm forward in a throwing motion. The huge fire blast rocketed towards me, and all I could do was stand there and await it, too scared to even try to run. It came at me so fast, burning up grass as it came. I could just barely hear the voices of my friends screaming at me.  
  
Steve: DUST!!!  
  
Salem: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
My mouth was wide open in shock. I screamed, awaiting the ball to hit me. The fear was unbearable, the fear that in seconds, I would be fried to death. I couldn't do anything at all, anything to stop this monster. It was unbearable.  
  
Dust: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
The ball collided with my body, and I closed my eyes waiting for death to come to me. The ball exploded, and I felt it burn at my body and the pain was terrible. Slowly, it began to diminish though, and I felt normal again. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around.  
  
Dust: Uh, am I...dead?  
  
Mario's mouth was wide open. I turned to look at him, and a shocked Luigi as well.  
  
Dust: Guess not...?!  
  
I looked at my hands, and noticed the brown gloves. Looking myself over, I discovered what I had become.  
  
Dust: YES! I was right! I'm GreenLink again! It must be anger!!  
  
Steve: D...Dust?!  
  
Salem: ...What the-  
  
Mario charged for me, his fist ready to strike on my face. Doing something I thought I would never ever do, I jumped right over him and landed a quick side-kick on his back. Mario lanced forward, his forward speed now combined with the force of the kick I'd done.   
  
Mario: KUNGGGHHH!!!   
  
He hit the ground and skidded along, shooting up patches of grass as he skidded/rolled along the field. He stopped rolling after about 10 feet and got up, regaining his composure by grabbing onto a soccer post.  
  
Mario: How...?! How did you...?!  
  
I stared at Mario, just looking at him with utmost disgust.   
  
Dust: ...  
  
The truth was, I didn't know how I'd done it. I knew I wasn't capable of performing maneuvers like that, but I was doing it. My body just told me what to do, and I'd do it. It was all instinct, as if I was born to fight in this body. I felt like I could ascend into the sky, like a feather in the wind.   
Steve and Salem ran over to me.  
  
Steve: Dust! We should just get out of here, now!  
  
I was confident, and I felt really cocky. It was a feeling I would often regret later on.  
  
Dust: Listen to me Steve! If we leave, he will just follow us! I know how you can transform too!  
  
Steve was taken aback by that comment. Salem glared, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth in anger and fear.  
  
Steve: I can't do that, okay?! We have to think rationally here!  
  
Dust: YOU DID IT AT MY HOUSE, AT 2:30 in the morning! YOU JUST DON'T-  
  
I glanced over to where Luigi had been. He was gone.  
  
Dust: !!!   
  
I turned back over to Mario, and saw that he was gone too.  
  
Dust: !!! SHIT!  
  
The two of them appeared above us, hovering in the air. They then swooped down towards us and charged...straight for me.  
  
Dust: AHH!!  
  
They slammed right into me and dropped onto their feet. I flew back and hit a swing post in the Pure River Playground. The swing posts broke from the force of my back smashing into it. The swing set then toppled sideways and the jagged part where it broke just missed my leg as it speared into the ground.  
  
Dust: Ahh...! My back...how is it that I can still-  
  
I stood up, and I could still walk just fine. What should've been a broken spine was reduced to a sore back.  
  
Dust: YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
The two plumbers charged for me, preparing fireballs.  
  
Dust: USE-  
  
I jumped their blasts, but Mario literally appeared in front of me and decked me to the ground. I yelled, now with Luigi on top of me punching at my face. Sand was in my face since the playground was a sandy one.  
  
Dust: ALL YOUR ANGER!!!!!!! LET IT OUT, AND YOU WILL TRAN- UGH!  
  
Luigi then grabbed me by my head, and tossed me out of the playground. I bounded across the field, rolling and bouncing off of the ground.   
  
Dust: Ghh...  
  
I slowly stood up, spitting out some blood.   
  
Dust: I won't let you win...!  
  
I closed my eyes, keeping tears in my eyes from how angry and scared I was. I jumped to my feet, feeling the confidence come back to me.  
  
Dust: HA!  
  
I stood ready, standing in a battle ready stance I'd learnt from my training in Taekwondo. I bent my knees and kept my fists tightly clenched. My confidence metre was rising and I felt as if the power I had was rising too.  
  
Dust: I'm ready!  
  
Mario appeared behind me and punched me in the back of the head, completely catching me off guard. I fell forward, saliva flying out of my mouth from the surprise hit.  
  
Dust: UGGGGHH!  
  
Luigi charged at me just as I fell to my hands and knees. From looking just ahead of me wearily, I could just make out Luigi's knee heading for my face. I heard a faint screaming in the background.  
  
Dust: *coughs some blood* Shit...  
  
Luigi got closer and closer. Any second now, he'd collide with me and it would be over. I would not be able to fight much longer. But suddenly...  
  
Dust: WHAT THE?!  
  
A flash of red light and Luigi got slammed into the ground hard. I forced my blurred up vision to focus on the figure. It was Red Link, from the really early morning.  
  
Dust: STEVE! YOU DID IT!  
  
Steve turned to me. I could tell he was freaked out, but he slowly nodded. He jumped back about 12 feet and landed next to me.  
  
Dust: These bodies are really something eh?  
  
Steve: Yeah, you could say that I guess...  
  
Mario growled and hovered down next to Luigi, who was brushing dirt and blood off of his clothes.  
  
Mario: Two of them now?! Well then, this will double the fun!  
  
Steve and I got ready, awaiting an attack. Mario just smirked.  
  
Mario: Luigi, take the Red one. The green guy is mine!  
  
Luigi nodded and walked over to Steve, who must've gotten the message right away because after the first punch Luigi landed on Steve's ribs, they started fighting like mad. Barrages of punches and kicks were thrown. It was- BAM! POW!  
  
Dust: UGH!   
  
I fell down and looked up to see Mario standing over top of me.  
  
Mario: Don't watch them! Fight me!  
  
I growled, and reared back. I thrusted both legs forward, but Mario simply stepped back. He crossed his arms and laughed.  
  
Mario: Another mistake like that, and you'll be done!  
  
Dust: Grr...*grits teeth and clenches fists* [Salem...where is he?? He probably ran off...well, at least he'll stay alive.]  
  
I stood up slowly and Mario punched me again, knocking me off my feet and onto my back.  
  
Dust: AHH!!! Uh...gh...  
  
Mario stepped over to me and began stomping on my fallen form. On the third stomp, I grabbed his foot and pushed against him. Mario laughed.  
  
Mario: You little runt! Time for you to-  
  
Mario was about to do something, but Steve ended up slamming into him from an attack Luigi had hit him with. I was quite greatful, even though Steve got hurt. I jumped to my feet.  
  
Dust: I don't want to fight you, but if I have to I will!  
  
I got into a ready stance.   
  
Dust: HM!!  
  
Mario smirked and walked towards me.  
  
Mario: Prepare to die...  
  
A/N: Hope that was good enough fight scene readers! I hope to get the next chapter up soon! And just a reminder for those who don't know, the reason this story is under dbz is because it is DBZ STYLE FIGHTING! Also, DBZ ideas were used in my fanfiction so yeah. I just hope the owners of the site don't get pissed. (Don't mind me, I'm paranoid.) 


	6. Unexpected Victory

Super Smash Brothers  
Book #1  
  
Here it goes...the continuation of the fight...  
  
I DONT OWN SSB!  
  
Chapter 6 Unexpected Victory  
  
Dust: KUH!  
  
My little act of bravery didn't get me anywhere. I fell to the ground hard from another jab from Mario. He continued to walk towards me, as I'd slid about 15-16 feet away.  
  
Mario: Did that hurt?! I think it did!  
  
Dust: Uh...ghhh...!!  
  
I slowly got up, feeling a pain going through my face. The pain was so great, I felt like I'd lost most of my jaw. I was scared to check because I thought it might not be there if I felt for it.  
  
Dust: Please...sto-  
  
Mario punched me in the face again, and I fell down again. It was over, I knew it. I was going to die. Mario stood over me.   
  
Dust: Gh...  
  
I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. I expected death, but much to my astonishment, nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see Mario still standing above me. He was looking off into the distance of the field.  
  
Mario: Who...is that?  
  
I looked over in his direction weakly, feeling like my neck would snap off. I couldn't see it at first, but as my eyes focused, I could see a small brown-cloaked figure. He was waving to us, and then he vanished. Mario blinked.  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
All of a sudden out of nowhere, I felt a surge. I flew right off the ground and slammed my knee into Mario's gut. He fell on his ass, clutching his stomach. He groaned in surprise and pain.  
  
Mario: Gauugghh!  
  
Dust: AAAAHHH!!!!  
  
I grabbed Mario by his neck and flipped him over me, slamming him face first into the ground. He didn't look like he was getting up, but I helped him up with a kick to the (I know it's cruel) the balls. He flew into the air and landed on his back. I stood ready for him.   
  
Dust: *coughs* Had en- *gags* enough?!  
  
Mario groaned, and slowly started to get up. After what seemed like forever, he got to his feet. The next thing he did caught me way off guard.   
  
Dust: !!! AH!  
  
Mario didn't even look up when he did it. He moved so fast I didn't even see it. He charged and close-lined me in the stomach. I fell down, and the next thing I did was completely unbelievable.  
  
Dust: KAAAA!!!  
  
I outstretched my hand and literally, a green firelike blast shot from my open hand. It hit Mario in the face and sent him into the air.   
  
Mario: AHHHhhhhhhAAHHH!!!!!  
  
The blast exploded, and I saw blood and smoke fly everywhere. I breathed hard, trying to regain my energy. It didn't look like Mario would be coming back. I quickly turned over to see how Steve was doing.  
  
Dust: Steve! Are you-  
  
I trailed off, because it was clear that Steve was having an easy time. His anger had gotten away with him, and he was beating Luigi face first into the ground. Luigi wasn't even able to put up a strong resistance.  
  
Steve: Take-this-you-fuck-ing-AUGH!  
  
Luigi spun around and slammed both his feet into Steve's arm. Steve fell back a bit, and was tackled by Luigi. Now it was Luigi beating on Steve. I charged for him, but instantly ended up on my stomach.  
  
Dust: AAAHHH!!!  
  
I heard something hit the ground behind me. Then, I could hear it walking through the grass. I didn't even have to look over.  
  
Mario: Aww, did I hit you too hard? Well, guess I'll have to break all your ribs to make a match set!  
  
I lay there in pain, not able to move anymore. I tried to get up, but felt a massive boot come down on my back. Mario kept me down and held out his hand. I could feel heat erupt around me as he formed a blast.  
  
Mario: Time to DIE!!!  
  
He fired blast after blast, incinerating my body and the ground around me. I could only see flashes of orange and red light. The pain was unbearable, the burning sensation ran through my flesh like a knife through butter.  
  
Dust: AH AHH AHH!!! GYAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!  
  
My cries of pain were not acknowledged. After an assault of blasts, my flailing upper body fell to the ground. I wasn't dead, but I felt like I was. Mario took his boot off of me and stood back a bit.  
  
Mario: That is what happens to those who defy us...  
  
He laughed at me, at the fact that I was a bloody, burnt mess on the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to drift away. I could hear Steve calling for help, but his cries slowly died down. Then...  
  
???: Stay awake...STAY AWAKE!  
  
The voice erupted in my head. I opened my eyes.  
  
Dust: W...who are you?  
  
Mario was gone off to help Luigi out. Steve was going to be next, but I could not move to help him. I let my head hit the ground, and I stared at the only remaining summer dandelion. It was the only normal one left, since the others had been burnt or soaked in blood. My senses were going null.  
  
Dust: Uh...purdy...flower...peace...ful...  
  
I didn't take my eyes off of it. In a now desolate field like this, the dandelion seemed to be the only thing that kept me awake. Then, it was crushed by a brown boot.  
  
Dust: !!  
  
I looked up to see something that shocked me so much, I felt a pain go up my back. It was a figure that looked like I did, and like Steve did. It was Link, only in a blue uniform. I blinked confusedly, and with fear.  
  
Dust: You...are?  
  
The Link turned towards me, smirking.  
  
Blue Link: Obviously this job will require some skilled hands...  
  
He walked away towards the fight scene. I looked on after him, and saw Steve on the ground. He was getting kicked and thrashed around by Mario and Luigi. The two evil plumbers turned to see the Blue Link approaching. They both looked shocked. Well, Luigi did. Mario just looked angry.  
  
Mario: Another one! Where do you keep coming from?!  
  
Blue Link's eyes were closed. He slowly opened them, and smirked confidently.  
  
Blue Link: Hmph...I thought idiots like you would be smarter. You should run, before I get angry.  
  
Mario's eyes widened. He then began to laugh. I could sense some fear in his laugh, but didn't make any assumptions. After all, I could've been hearing things, since my senses were beat to hell.  
  
Blue Link: My name is Salem, and I am going to rip that mustache right off of your face...and feed it to the wolves!!  
  
Mario charged and swung at Blue Link. I was shocked to hear what he had said.  
  
Dust: Sa...Salem?! But...*coughs* how?!  
  
Salem leaned back, almost matrix style. His body arched, and he held that position with Mario's arm above him. His upper body shot back up and his fist collided with Mario's face.  
  
Mario: Guwaaa!!!  
  
Mario flew off of his feet and landed on his side. It was Luigi's turn.  
  
Luigi: Take thi-!  
  
Salem kicked Luigi in the stomach and sent him into the air. Luigi landed on his front. He wasn't too far from me.  
  
Mario: God dammit!  
  
Mario wiped blood from his nose and jumped to his feet. He charged for Salem again and an all out brawl started. Punches and kicks collided with one another from the two forces. Fireballs were launched at Salem which he dodged/blocked. One of them finally connected and exploded. Mario laughed triumphantely, and raised his arms.  
  
Mario: HA HA! YOU-ARE-DE-  
  
Salem slammed his fist so hard into Mario's stomach that I could've sworn his back bulged out. Mario hovered in pain, and lowered his head. He started to fly off. Salem grabbed his foot.  
  
Mario: AHH!!! LET ME-  
  
Salem: What's that? Ha! You want some more?!  
  
Salem spun Mario around and threw him into the ground. Mario took this chance to grab Luigi and fly off.  
  
Mario: You will regret this encounter!!!!  
  
They were off, and Salem landed. I looked up at him weakly.  
  
Dust: Y...you did it...can you help me up?  
  
Salem reluctantly reached out and helped me up. I had to lean against his arm a bit to get my composure.   
  
Dust: That was incredible...it was-  
  
Salem: Shutup and find Steve!  
  
I was taken aback by his order.  
  
Dust: ...Uh, okay...  
  
I stumbled over to Steve and helped him up. With no help from Salem, I held Steve up. As I'd done before on the first encounter with Mario, I concentrated and went back to my regular body.   
  
Dust: H...hey!   
  
My regular body was still in pain, but all the burns/scratches/bruises were gone. I looked perfectly normal, though I ached horribly. Steve was back to normal now too. It took Salem a little while to change back, he seemed really tense about it too.  
  
Salem: That was incredible...we'll have to do it again sometime.  
  
Steve and I exchanged glances.  
  
Steve: How 'bout not?  
  
Dust: Agreed.  
  
We parted ways, and started to our homes. I walked with Steve for a bit, and we parted ways near the Safeway. The only thing I could think of right now was Salem, and how he'd been so strong.  
  
Dust: He was so powerful, nothing could stop him. But something isn't right. He was acting so...aggressive...he's never that aggressive to anyone.  
  
I approached my front door, checking myself over once more for any wounds.  
  
Dust: Well...at least we're alive.  
  
I stopped at my front door, eyes wide. I'd just remembered something that could be important.  
  
Dust: Who the hell was that guy in the cloak?! Was he...one of them?!  
  
A/N: Heh, bit of a cliff hanger there. Sorry it took so long peeps! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! 


	7. My Name is Mamaho

Super Smash Brothers  
  
A/N: Yes, I am finally going to update! I'm in the mood, I'm on fire!...yup  
  
I don't own Smash Brothers, so yeah.  
  
HOPE U LIKE  
  
Chapter 7 My Name is Mamaho  
  
Two weeks had passed since the last battle with Mario and Luigi. Nothing much had happened since then, but we'd been on edge the whole time. I had talked to Salem and Steve the day after the fight. I told them everything, from the dream to my theory of the whole anger thing. Of course, they had no idea what the dream meant and told me that I shouldn't let it bother me. We waited, and two weeks of peace is what we got.   
  
****  
  
I was in a clearing in the forest, which practically surrounds our small city. I had been coming to this clearing for about a week now, considering it my training spot. Steve and Salem had been there once with me, but now I was there alone, practicing in my Link form.  
  
Dust: HA! KIYA! HA!! HAAA! KIYAAA HA HA!  
  
I performed a series of punches and kicks, thrusting them out faster than I ever thought possible. In my Link form, I was more agile, flexible, and stronger than ever. I had gotten used to transforming and now it was a basic thing. The fire like blast thing took some work, but I figured out how to concentrate my energy into a small blast, which I had incinerated a tree with not too long ago by accident. I was very happy that I had learnt how to control this blast. Nothing satisfied me more.  
  
Then I tried to fly...like Mario and Luigi had done...but it didn't work out so well...-_-. I probably fell down more times than I ever did as a baby learning to walk. So yeah, I won't get into it.  
  
Dust: HIYAA!! KIYAA!! HA!!!  
  
I continued to train, stopping to stretch every minute or so. I wanted to be ready for Mario and Luigi next time they came. Regardless of my fear, I knew I had to be on my guard. I prayed that Salem and Steve would be ready because I didn't want to be standing alone.  
  
Dust: Hmm?!  
  
I turned around to see a figure stepping out from the bush. It was Steve in his Red Link form. He smirked and walked towards me.  
  
Dust: How long have you been there?  
  
Steve shrugged.  
  
Steve: Maybe five minutes or so?   
  
I shrugged and went back to my training. Steve began to stretch a bit, obviously warming up.  
  
Dust: Hey Steve, do you want to spar?  
  
Steve smirked and stood up tall.   
  
Steve: Sure, but no sword stuff okay? That fucking hurts.  
  
Dust: Yeah, I didn't plan on using my sword.  
  
Salem, Steve and I had made a habit of sparring, but we rarely used swords. I'd goofed once and slashed Steve's ear clean open on the lobe. Sparring was a good way to practice fighting, but it became a chore when it came to fighting Salem. He didn't exactly seem to understand the meaning of "light sparring," so we had to take breaks a lot when we faught him. It seemed like everytime he transformed, he went nuts. It scared me sometimes.  
  
Dust: Hmm...  
  
I watched as Steve got into a ready stance. I did the same, clenching my fists and getting ready.   
  
Dust: Alright, get ready...!!!  
  
I lunged forward and swung at Steve. My punch was aimed at his face, but it had been a poor attempt. He backed away, dodging it easily. His then ran forward, his elbow jutted out, and elbow striked me in the ribs. Coughing a bit from getting wind knocked out of me, I spun around and spinning heel kicked him in the head. He staggered back a few steps, but quickly recovered with a punch to my face. I fell back and onto one knee.   
  
Dust: Ah damn!  
  
I wiped blood away from my mouth. In these new forms we could take higher degrees of pain than ever thought possible, but stuff like punches to the face still hurt.  
  
Steve: You still wanna go?  
  
A cocky smirk formed on his face, and I immediately got annoyed. I smirked back.  
  
Dust: You're gonna pay for that.  
  
I lunged forward and faked a punch. Steve swung at me, but I jumped over him, the punch just catching my foot and having no effect whatsoever. I landed behind him and sidekicked him in the back.   
  
Steve: AUGH!  
  
Steve flew forward about thirteen feet. I had caught him off guard really badly. He smacked face-first into a tree and didn't move. It only took about fifteen seconds for the sound of snapping twigs to erupt from in front of me as I heard him get up and come back into the clearing. He wiped grass and dirt off of his uniform and glared.  
  
Steve: Now I have to say, that was really cheap.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
Dust: Tell that to Mario if he ever does it.  
  
I made a mistake because the minute I said that, I dropped my guard. Steve quickly launched a red blast at me, which sent me flying off of my feet and into the forest. I knocked down two trees and it wasn't exactly pleasant. My back felt like it was on fire and being whacked by sledge hammers at the same time.  
  
Dust: AHHH!!  
  
I stood up slowly. Pain shot through my back. I walked out into the clearing, where Steve stood ready.  
  
Dust: Okay, okay. Now...we're even.  
  
Steve stood ready and I was about to attack, but something caught my eye. Something behind Steve and a little to the right.  
  
Dust: !!  
  
Something had moved in the bushes. Steve saw the surprised look in my eyes and he turned around quickly. I bolted to the bushes before he could even say anything.  
  
Dust: KAH!!   
  
I jumped at the bushes, but caught nothing but pine needles, prickles, and leaves. I slowly stood up, and saw Steve looking at me bewildered.  
  
Steve: ...?? Done spazzing out Dust?!  
  
I breathed hard, listening for a sound.  
  
Dust: I thought-  
  
SNAP! A sound of a breaking twig. I bolted towards the sound and grabbed something rough in material. I pulled and a little man in a brown cloak fell to the ground. He wasn't that tall, so he wasn't hard to pull around.   
  
Steve: Who the-  
  
Dust: ...  
  
The two of us moved close to the small man and stood over him. He slowly sat up and looked up at us, his face was difficult to see through the cloak, but I could make out an orangish-brown tinge of skin and a mouth.  
  
???: So, you found me at last. Nice to see you are being resourceful.  
  
Dust: ...Who the hell are you?!  
  
???: ...Do you really want to know? I'm not sure if it will do you much good. You have seen me once before, and it did you no good.  
  
I thought back, and then it hit me.   
  
Dust: You...you're the one I saw when Mario and Luigi attacked us at Pure River Field.   
  
Steve: ...Dust? I'm confused. Start over.  
  
I sighed and explained to him about how I'd seen this man during our battle with Mario and Luigi. As I spoke, I never took my eye off of him. I wasn't in the mood to be trusting complete strangers.  
  
****  
  
After telling Steve my story, the man took off his hood to reveal an out of this world face. He had the orangish-brown skin, and huge eyes. His nose was circular like that of a pig, and his mouth was just a slit, no lips at all. He had no hair, but a large red scar ran across the top of his head. He smiled at us, and seemed to find the shocked looks on our faces funny.  
  
???: Not exactly what you expected huh? Well, we're all a little out of this world.  
  
Steve and I exchanged baffled glances, and then slowly nodded, not really knowing what to make of all this.  
  
???: My name is Mamaho, and I have come to you for a reason.  
  
Steve: ...And that is?  
  
Mamaho smiled and crossed his arms under his cloak.  
  
Mamaho: I have come to train you. It's not much, but it may help you in your quest.  
  
Dust: ...Quest? Look man, we're-  
  
Steve: We're just trying to stay alive. There is no quest.  
  
Mamaho laughed.  
  
Mamaho: So, you believe someone else will stop Mario? I think not. You children have a gift now. You must use it to stop them. You are the only ones who can. Those aren't ordinary necklaces. They have given you something that no other human could achieve.  
  
Dust: How the hell do you know about all of this?!   
  
I sounded rather annoyed and shocked/angry, but Mamaho took no offense. He smirked and held up his hand to keep me from yelling any further.   
  
Mamaho: Relax Dust, I have been watching you boys from the start. I know about the necklaces, Mario and Luigi attacking, and the horrible future that awaits this world if they aren't stopped. I cannot help you fight, but I can train you to help aid you. As you are now, you will not be able to stop them. With my training, you may have a chance.  
  
Steve crossed his arms thinking. I stared at the ground, trying to piece together everything that he had said, but nothing seemed to make sense.  
  
Dust: So...what do you plan on teaching us?  
  
Mamaho: Oh, just a few simple techniques.  
  
Steve stared at the ground, his arms crossed.   
  
Steve: Such as?  
  
Mamaho: Well, one would be the ability of flight.  
  
I looked up, and Steve did as well. Flight was something everyone had probably dreamed of at least once in their life, and now some short little bald guy who was obviously not from this world was offering it to us. Mamaho held up his hands, which were revealed to be a scaly orange and yellow color.  
  
Mamaho: Shall we begin then?  
  
I almost jumped out of my shoes. I had my mistrust for the stranger, but my ambition to fly overtook me. Steve looked the same, but he was still keeping an eye on Mamaho.  
  
Mamaho: Who will be first?  
  
I turned to Steve and nodded.  
  
Dust: You can go first Steve.  
  
Steve looked nervous, but slowly nodded. Mamaho lowered his hands and spoke:  
  
Mamaho: Imagine you are soaring through the sky. Close your eyes and picture it.  
  
Steve slowly closed his eyes. Nothing was happening. We waited for about ten minutes, but nothing happened.   
  
Dust: Uh, are you-  
  
Mamaho held up his hand, signalling me to be quiet. I shut my mouth right away and watched.  
  
Mamaho: Now Steve, I want to concentrate really hard, and imagine yourself pushing off of the ground.  
  
Steve squeezed his eyes shut really tight and imagined. Nothing happened for a few minutes, until-  
  
Dust: !!!   
  
I gasped and Mamaho laughed triumphantely. Unbelievably, Steve was hovering about two or three feet in the air. He didn't even seem to realize it.  
  
Mamaho: Great job! Keep going!  
  
Steve opened his eyes and looked down to see himself floating. His eyes widened and he started flailing his arms and legs like a bird that just lost its wings.  
  
Steve: WHOA OH AH!!!  
  
Steve fell and landed on his feet, then falling onto his ass. I laughed so hard that I fell on my back. It had indeed been a funny sight. Steve groaned and shot me a glare, which I almost didn't see because my eyes kept shutting from hysterical laughter. Mamaho turned to me.  
  
Mamaho: Now Dust, it is your turn to attempt the ability.  
  
I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. We went through the same procedure as Steve, and I slowly began to picture myself pushing off of the ground with my feet and flying through the air. It was then that my eyes snapped open. Mamaho mouth was in a wide, open mouthed smile.  
  
Mamaho: Yes, YES!  
  
I looked down and immediately freaked out. I fell down about five feet and landed hard on my knees.   
  
Dust: Oww...  
  
Steve: ...Mmf...Ghh...heh...HAHAHA!!  
  
Steve had his share of laughs as I slowly got up, my knees shaking from the impact. Mamaho waited until Steve stopped laughing and I brushed myself off. He started to turn away.  
  
Mamaho: My home will be in the clouds above your Hospital Center. When you two have taught Salem this technique and mastered it, I want the three of you to fly up to my house. We will do further training there.  
  
Dust: ...Why can't you just train us now?  
  
Mamaho smirked.   
  
Mamaho: Think of it as a...test...  
  
Steve: So, just do it like you did it? That's how we teach it to Salem?  
  
Mamaho nodded, and then turned to us, looking very serious.  
  
Mamaho: Now I want you boys to know that my training isn't going to be easy. I may be four feet tall, but I'm not about to let you boys get out of shape. Now I need to tell you a few things.  
  
Dust: ...  
  
Steve: Okay, shoot!  
  
Mamaho: Number one: Never use your abilities to hurt those that cannot fight back against you. Such as your fellow men.   
  
I smiled stupidly, snapped my fingers and said jokingly:  
  
Dust: Dammit!  
  
Mamaho continued.  
  
Mamaho: Number two: Never tell anyone who you are. Propaganda will grow stronger during this time period, and if anyone finds out about this secret of yours, they will be able to attack you in many different ways. Your fellow man will see you as a threat.  
  
Dust: Hmm, well I don't think anyone's really seen us yet. At least, I hope not.  
  
Steve: Hmm...  
  
Mamaho turned and hovered into the air.   
  
Mamaho: Try not to take too long with the technique. I know not when Mario and Luigi will attack again. They travel well without being detected, just like the storm which brought them to this world arrived. Silent and undetected.   
  
Mamaho flew off before we could ask him anymore questions. Steve and I practiced the flying move a bit more and fell down some more. Then we decided it was time to head home. I'd been there since five pm, and it was now eight pm.  
  
Steve: I'm heading out. You gonna teach Salem the move?  
  
Dust: Yeah, if he doesn't break anything.  
  
We parted ways and I ran home, feeling partially excited and partially scared.   
  
Dust: Man, and I always complained nothing exciting ever happened around here... 


	8. Home in the Clouds

Super Smash Brothers  
  
Heya, I don't own SSB but that's okay!  
  
Chapter 8   
Home in the Clouds  
  
It was a beautiful day. Bright and sunny, nice and warm. Ah yes...this was a great summer day...a fine day.  
  
Hard to believe something horrible could happen at any second...-_-  
  
Five days had passed since the day Mamaho had taught us how to fly. The morning after the day we'd first encountered the strange man, I spoke with Salem. We met up in my forest training area and I taught him how to fly. He caught on pretty quickly, not seeming to fazed but obviously looking very pleased. Then, for the next 4 days, we had been practicing the technique on our own time. It took up quite a bit of energy, tiring us out quickly, but we got better after every attempt. On the fifth day of training, we decided we were ready to journey to follow Mamaho's advice. We were going to try to fly up into the clouds above the hospital building. I had my doubts of this 'home' of Mamaho's existance as I waited on top of the hospital building, already transformed. Salem was leaning against a large concrete uprising on the roof, his arms crossed. He looked very irritated.  
  
Salem: Where the hell is Steve?! Why can't he be on time for once?!  
  
Raising an eyebrow, I replied for the third time:  
  
Dust: He'll be here, so stop complaining.  
  
A few minutes later, we could see the red figure of Steve flying towards us. He slowly stopped above the building and quickly hovered down to the rock and concrete roof itself. He landed, but a little too fast. He folded his left ankle and fell over, cringing and cursing from the unexpected result of landing.  
  
Steve: AH, SHIT!!  
  
`I had a couple of laughs from it and Salem smirked amusedly.  
  
Dust: Slow down man, you might hurt yourself. Heh heh.  
  
Steve shot me the middle finger, and Salem stepped away from the concrete uprising he was leaning on.   
  
Salem: If your through with bickering, can we go now? Or does someone need a fricken foot rub?!  
  
Dust: *Sigh* Okay Salem, let's head out.  
  
We concentrated our energy and blasted into the air, letting off little waves of energy from our feet as we departed into the slightly cloudy sky. We weren't moving that fast, but we were moving upwards.  
  
Dust: [Geez, and I'm the guy who is terrified of heights!]  
  
We flew for about ten minutes and found nothing but freezing clouds formations that surrounded us and the occasional bird that flew by. We were all starting to get impatient and tired. Flying was hard work and took a lot out of you. Sweat poured down my forehead and I started to see black spots. Salem growled, and spread his arms in anger.  
  
Salem: Where the hell is his house?! I'm not going to stay up here forever!  
  
I turned to him, glaring a bit.  
  
Dust: Look Salem, we're all tired, so stop complaining okay?!  
  
Salem turned away.  
  
Salem: I'm not tired...I'm just beginning to think this is a load of bullshit!  
  
Dust: Oh yeah? Well then how did we know how-  
  
Steve interrupted with some useful updates. He rubbed his head from bumping into something.  
  
Steve: I found something, and it's not a cloud. -_-  
  
He reached forward and touched gray stone. It was barely visible, surrounded by a white mist. Steve felt around the stone and started to fly up in a diagonal direction, following the direction the stone went as he kept his hand on it. We followed Steve, eager to find something.  
  
Steve: Hey, check it out!  
  
Salem's eyes widened and my jaw dropped at what we saw. We'd found the top of this stone structure, and it was beautiful. The bottom of this floating structure was just gray stone, but the top was really something else. There were palm trees lined parallel to each other, as if making a pathway. A huge palace overlooked everything, and there was a beautiful fountain in the center of a large empty space of beautifully tiled white floor. The fountains water looked so fresh and pure, you probably could have used it to cure high fever. Little sheds and other structures we didn't recognize were around this platform. It had to be about the size of a semi football field in diameter.   
  
Dust: Wow...this is a nice place, huh?  
  
Salem: Hmph...let's go find Mamahuh and train. I just hope it's worth it.  
  
We ignored Salem's comment and landed slowly on the delicate tiled floor. Steve slowly led the way, with Salem and I following behind. I wanted to see everything I could on this beautiful sky home.   
  
Dust: Wow, this is so nice...I'd love to live here! ^_^  
  
Steve: Heh, it'd be hard to get a pizza.  
  
Salem stopped walking. It took us a moment to realize he'd froze. Steve and I turned to him.  
  
Steve: Umm, you comin' or do we need to get you a leash?  
  
Salem shot a glance to the left.  
  
Dust: Sa-?  
  
Salem: Quiet you fools!  
  
We all shutup and listened closely. I could hear the wind howling through the sweet smelling palm trees, but nothing more. Then-  
  
Dust: Whoa!  
  
We could hear the sounds of heavy footfalls. They were slow, but loud and powerful. The ground vibrated heavily with each distant step. They got louder with each one. I spun around frantically, along with Steve and Salem. We saw nothing.  
  
Steve: Wha?!...What is it?!  
  
Then, it came out from behind a large shed that looked like your typical wooden toolshed. It wore a weird looking animal skin from the looks of it, and blinked angrily with its one eye. It must've been the size of a tank, and twice as powerful. Brandishing a large brown club, this monstrosity boomed towards us. All we could do was watch in horror as it came towards us.  
  
Salem: Uh?!  
  
Steve: What is that?!  
  
Dust: ...o.O?! Get out of it's way!!  
  
We dove just in time out of this large creatures way. He stopped dead and turned, growling and grunting. I hovered in the air and stared at the monster before us.  
  
Dust: Uh?  
  
To our surprise it spoke, it's voice scratchy and clogged like an old man with a loud voice and a sinus congestion...  
  
Monster: I be...I are Forgo, mean old ogre!!! I are going to crush you now!!! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
We all kind of sweatdropped. The big ogre was indeed horrifying, his yellow skinned muscles rippling and his red veins pumping. He swung his club threateningly at us.   
  
Salem: Heh, well then...maybe this won't be such a big disappointment!  
  
We got ready, not having much choice. The monster charged for us, his club ready to strike on his first target. 


	9. Healing Fruit

Super Smash Brothers Book #1  
  
Ch - 9 Healing Fruit  
Forgo: SMASH!  
  
He charged towards us, and man he was fast.  
  
Dust: GET OUT OF HIS WAY! @_@  
  
We barely leapt out of the way of the huge monstrosity. He kept on running,  
but stopped a split second later when he realized he hadn't hit us.  
Spinning around, he swung his club angrily.  
  
Forgo: I SMASH YOU ALL!  
  
We stood ready...Steve and I had leapt to one side and Salem was a bit  
further away from us since he'd jumped to the right rather than left. He  
unsheated his sword and flew at Forgo.  
  
Salem: You're really starting to irritate me!  
  
He flew up at the ogre's face. He was moving fast enough that he was a blue  
blur. Forgo growled and swung his massive fist at the flying Blue Link. His  
arm blew right past Salem, which left Forgo open for an attack. With a wave  
of his sword, Salem put a large gash through the side of Forgo's boulder  
sized head.  
  
Forgo: GRAAHHH!!!  
  
Before Forgo could retaliate in any way, Salem was hovering right in his  
face. Using force and anger I'd never seen or thought Salem could even  
have, he slammed into Forgo's face hard. This caused the big, yellow  
behemoth to take a few steps back. Other than a few painful grunts, the  
monster was unscathed.  
  
Forgo: Gh...Grrtt!!  
  
Salem: Heh, now to finish this!  
  
A blue blast formed in his open hand. He was about to throw it but was cut  
off. Steve and I watched in horror.  
  
Forgo: FORGO SMASH BLUE BUG!!  
  
His massive arms reared back, club in hand. He swung his tree sized club  
into Salem so hard, that the Blue Link form diminished and he flew into the  
ground. He was himself again, and not moving. The fall had been so harsh,  
that a crater formed from his body.  
  
Dust: SALEM!!!!!  
  
I ran over to him as fast as I could. Steve just watched Forgo, his eyes  
wide, both of them not moving. Forgo watched stupidly as I ran to Salem's  
fallen form.  
  
Dust: !!!  
Kneeling down beside him in the mini crater he'd created in the fine, tiled  
floor, I  
tried to help him up. He stirred a bit, and barely opened his eyes to see.  
Salem slowly tried to get up, but only made it to his knees. He coughed out  
a lot of blood, and fell flat on his front. I just watched in horror, and  
felt anger take over my fear.  
  
Dust: Grrr....KIYAAA!!!!  
  
I spun around unleashed a couple of fairly big blasts at the ogre. He  
knocked one away with his free hand, but was totally oblivious to the fact  
that he'd left himself open for the other one. It nailed him in the face,  
exploding on impact. The one blast he had deflected flew into a shed of  
some sort, which reduced the whole thing to a  
pile of burning wood chips.  
  
Dust: You bastard!!  
  
Steve: Dust, stop it!  
  
Nothing mattered, so Steve's words were lost in the wind blowing by my  
face. I raised a fist to plunge it right into his eyeball, but the wind was  
suddenly knocked out of me. Forgo had backhanded me into the ground. I  
landed hard on my back, creating a hole much like Salem had, but no where  
near as deep into the platform. Forgo smirked.  
  
Forgo: SQUASH! FORGO SMASH!  
  
Dust: AHHH!!!!  
  
I closed my eyes as his foot came falling down towards my body. I heard a  
loud crash and I could sense the light leaving, but nothing happened. No  
pain, no nothing. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking with confusion.  
  
Dust: ...Am I...dead?  
No, I couldn't have been. I could still hear the ogre, and I was still in  
this hole. Then it finally hit me.  
  
Dust: Phew...saved by the floor and- oh god that reeks!!  
  
The odor coming off of the foot overtop of me was so horrible I almost  
puked. It smelt worse than my sisters makeup and nail polish set (that's  
pretty bad, you can smell that shit from across the street). My thoughts  
started to drift from the stench and the lack of oxygen.  
  
Dust: Damn...gonna *cough* die...like this? Damn...  
  
Then sunlight hit my face. The foot had left the hole, and I could hear the  
loud ogre voice getting further away.  
  
Forgo: I SMASH YOU NOW!  
  
Steve had obviously provoked Forgo to come after him. Even though I felt  
nautious from what had just happened, I had to get out there and help. I  
stood up slowly, and drew my sword.  
  
Dust: Hm!  
  
I flew right at him, while Steve was dodging his attacks from the front. I  
didn't even make a sound as I ripped through the air, sword ready. I raised  
it and prepared to stab down on the back of the ogre's neck.  
  
Dust: !!!!...HUH?!  
  
Forgo spun around quickly and flicked my sword from my hand easily. It fell  
to the ground and he laughed. I was perplexed, surprised, flabbergasted,  
whatever...I'd been so sneaky about my attack and he'd still found me out.  
  
Dust: How...did you know I was coming?!  
  
Forgo was about to say something, but fell on his knees. Watching him fall,  
I looked up and saw Steve with his hands thrusted out. Smoke came off of  
his hands, and he breathed hard from using a great deal of energy to blast  
Forgo down.  
  
Steve: Damn...hope he doesn't *coughs* get up...  
  
I landed and just stared at the downed ogre. He stirred a bit, and slowly  
sat up.  
  
Forgo: Oww, dat hurt...Forgo say owwie...  
  
Dust/Steve: o.O?  
  
One of us was bound to try to get Forgo to talk, but we heard laughter  
coming from behind us. Turning to the large Temple structure, we saw a  
familiar face run down the front steps and come towards us.  
Dust: Mamaho!  
  
Steve: ??? What's going on??? *suspicious tone he usually has*  
  
Mamaho stopped in front of us, his smile never diminishing. He held a  
wooden walking staff to help keep his composure.  
  
Mamaho: Well done, you guys did great! Far better than I thought you would.  
You've-  
  
Steve: You mean this was...  
  
Dust: ...set up?!  
  
Forgo slowly stood up and rubbed his head. Dark red blood seeped from his  
head from the not so deep cut Salem had made. Mamaho frowned and looked up  
at Forgo.  
  
Mamaho: Forgo, you dolt! I told you ten times not to break anything!!! Now,  
go clean up!  
  
Forgo sighed and nodded.  
  
Forgo: Forgo sorry...  
  
He walked away slowly and disappeared behind the palace. Even a hulking  
ogre like that could not be seen over there on this huge platform of  
wonder. Steve glanced over at Salem, who was laying behind us on his back.  
He looked like he was in pretty bad shape, he wasn't even transformed  
anymore.  
  
Mamaho: So...this is the other one...well, I've got just the thing to get  
him ticking again!  
  
Steve wasn't really saying anything. He seemed aggrivated about Mamaho's  
idea of a test. I didn't think it was too great myself, but I wasn't  
thinking about it anymore.  
  
Dust: He's in rough shape, we've gotta get him to a hospital!!  
  
Mamaho held up his hand, signalling silence. I just stared at him, and  
Steve crossed his arms, glaring slightly.  
  
Steve: What's your ingenious plan...?  
  
Mamaho turned and began heading towards the side of the temple. I turned to  
Steve.  
  
Dust: We might as well follow...you take his hands, I'll take his feet.  
  
Steve nodded and we carried Salem over to where Mamaho led us. It seemed  
like a very long walk, but we finally made it to the destination. It was a  
garden filled with roses, shrubs, and a few large mushrooms. I just stared  
at it, and we set Salem down on the tiled floor gently.  
  
Dust: Whoa...  
  
Steve: -_- Great...let's sniff the flowers before something bad happens...  
  
The things that really caught my eye were these red patches of tomatoes.  
Most of them were small, with tinges of black on them, but there were some  
really ripe looking ones. I was never really one for tomatoes, but these  
looked really good and juicy.  
  
Mamaho: This is Tarin's garden...a beautiful work of art I must say...  
  
Steve: Dammit, what is this supposed to do?! Aren't you going to help?!  
  
Mamaho sighed and called out.  
  
Mamaho: Tarin? Tarin, we have some guests. Can you come out and introduce  
yourself??  
  
We heard grunts from behind one of the mushrooms. Then a loud 'gotcha' and  
a large pink ball the size of a chair rolled out.  
Tarin: Damned crows! Always one step ahead of me! *saying to no one in  
frusturation*  
  
Dust: @_@ *Sweatdrop*  
  
Steve: *ditto*  
  
The pink ball brushed himself off with his stumpy arms, and turned to us.  
He had black beady eyes and little red shoes for legs. (Basically, an older  
looking Kirby)  
Mamaho smiled and turned to us.  
  
Mamaho: This is Tarin, expert with herbs and unfortunately...a short term  
memory...  
Tarin growled and looked at us. I just stared at him in shock, and he  
caught my stare with an angry glare of his own.  
  
Dust: ?!  
  
Tarin: What the hell are you looking at?! Do I look funny to you?!  
I jumped back, jaw dropping.  
  
Steve: ...?  
  
Dust: I-I...  
  
Tarin: Oh, now you think I'm scary huh?! Well I've got information for  
you!!!  
He must've done some sort of subsitution for the middle finger but lifting  
up one of his stump like little arms and waving it at me. This guy  
obviously had a bad attitude. I was just glad Salem wasn't awake or this  
could be worse with two bad attitudes clashing.  
  
Dust: Uh, I'm sorry it's just I...haven't seen anyone like you before,  
that's all! *smiles big*  
  
Tarin: Why I oughta- *Goes red from anger*  
  
The wooden staff Mamaho held banged against the ground with three sharp  
clicks.  
  
Mamaho: Please, stop your bickering, both of you! This is serious.  
  
Tarin growled and turned his back on us to tend to his few good tomatoes.  
  
Tarin: Ooh...they'd never understand...you are so pretty...very pretty...  
  
Mamaho: Tarin, I was wondering if these three could use some of your  
revitalising fruits...you have told me that some of your maximum tomatoes  
are ready, and these three guests just-  
  
Tarin: DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MAKE THESE?!?! THIS IS ART IN IT'S  
FINEST FORM! GREATER THAN THE FLIGHT OF A BIRD, THE BEAUTY OF A STREAM! IT-  
  
He seemed to enlarge, going red from anger.  
  
Steve: *Growls*  
  
Dust: Uh...:S  
  
Mamaho: Please Tarin, I've housed you here for some time now. Do me this  
favor, they are the last hope for this planet.  
  
I had no clue what he meant by that. My gaze moved to the sky, but slowly  
went back down. Tarin stood there holding a tomato to me.  
  
Tarin: TAKE IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND, YOU MINDLESS BABOON!  
  
I slowly took it, and looked at it.  
  
Dust: What...does it do?  
  
Mamaho smirked.  
  
Mamaho: That fruit will give anyone their energy back. It is a miraculous  
healing item, very handy to have with you in battle.  
  
This was a lot to absorb...we were still having enough trouble digesting  
the fact that there was a psycho Mario clown going around hurting people.  
Now all this??? It was enough to make you feel like your mind was in a  
blender.  
  
Dust: Well...no other choice...*turns to Salem's fallen form*  
  
Steve: ...  
  
I decided to transform back to my normal body, allowing my Link form to  
diminish. Steve hesitated and did the same, though he seemed to feel safer  
in his Red Link form.  
  
Dust: Come on...eat it...  
  
I forced the small tomato to Salem's mouth, and he took a bit from it,  
still half out of it. At first, there was nothing.  
  
Steve: Can we stop playing games...this is getting really-  
  
Then, Salem opened his eyes. He leapt to his feet and scanned the area, his  
eyes wide. Steve and I exchanged shocked glances.  
  
Salem: Is it over?!  
  
Mamaho stepped in.  
  
Mamaho: The battle is over...it was all a test...  
  
Salem glanced at Mamaho, and then at Tarin. He laughed when he saw the  
little Pink Ball look up at him with it's big black eyes.  
  
Salem: LOL, I didn't know we were being trained by a chewing wad!  
*transforms into Link body like he usually does*  
  
Tarin was really pissed now. He puffed up red and growled heavily at Salem.  
  
Tarin: YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE LITTLE RUNT! MY FRUIT JUST SAVED YOU FROM DEATH,  
SO HAVE SOME GOD DAMN RESPECT!  
Salem growled and turned away, crossing his arms. I found his rudeness  
quite offensive, even if Tarin was loud and rude himself.  
  
Mamaho: Well, we aren't getting anywhere...-_-  
  
I stepped in, and turned to Mamaho. He glanced at me awkwardly.  
  
Mamaho: Do you wish to say something...?  
  
Nodding, I spoke up.  
  
Dust: Well, if any...I want to know what you know...about Mario and Luigi.  
Why are they here? What is their purpose? Are there others like them??  
That's what I want to know! __*  
  
Tarin, who'd been tending to his flowers again, looked over.  
  
Tarin: What the fuck...?  
  
The five of us rushed over to the explosion, and my prayers had been  
declined. There, standing in front of the smoldering stones of the former  
fountain, stood Mario and Luigi. Mario sneered, and Luigi just stared with  
his arms crossed.  
  
Mario: Heh...it's nice we meet again!  
  
Dust: *Growls*  
  
Salem: So, you followed us! Fools...  
  
Steve: @_@  
  
Mario pointed at Salem and laughed even louder.  
  
Mario: You are the fool, and I will show you how much stronger I've become.  
But first, Luigi and I have a little...gift...a gift suitable for such a  
nice place as this one...  
  
The five of us stood ready. I was scared stiff, but what was the worst that  
could happen?  
Hah...stupid question...  
************************ 


	10. Yoshi Team Assault

Chapter 10 

Yoshi Team Assault

       Mario stared us down, his eyes sinister and cold. His sneer resembled that of a serpent. I, along with the others, stood my ground, (TARIN WAS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN) but that look made me want to run and hide underneath the nearest rock (which I might add there weren't really any rocks visible up at Mamaho's place -.-).

        Mario: Heh heh…

       Mario and Luigi stepped forward, their fists closed around something. They knelt down and dropped 9 marble sized balls each from their hands. They rolled back and forth a bit, but stopped when Mario and Luigi had stepped away.

        Dust: O.O…

        Mamaho: …??

        Salem growled.

        Salem: What the hell is the meaning of-

        The balls immediately expanded to the size of a basketball, like balloons being blown up instantly. They then went to the size of a beach ball. It was clear what they were now. 

        Dust/Steve: They look like giant eggs!

        The eggs rolled around and began to crack. It was then that very innocent, wide eyed dinosaur creatures popped out. One by one, they assembled from the eggs, yawning and stretching. They scratched their faces and some of them chased their own tails. Strangely enough, my fear slowly diminished for that moment.

        Dust: …Uh?

        Mario closed his eyes, and sweat dropped.

        Mario: YOSHI TEAM! LINE UP!

        The Yoshi's replied in a high pitched shriek and began to line up.

         Yoshi's: YOOOOSHI!!!!

         Immediately my heart began to beat extremely fast. My adrenaline was rushing like a jet. I was nervous, but got into a very tight ready stance. Steve stood to my right, Salem and Mamaho stood to my left. The Yoshi's screamed in their high pitched voices. Something told me this was going to be difficult.

           Yoshi Team: YOSHI!

           Mario smirked. Luigi crossed his arms and watched, his body turned to the side a bit.

           Mario: Now…CHARGE!!! 

           With his booming voice and a thrust of his arm, finger extended, the Yoshi's charged towards us. In a matter of seconds, they would be right in our faces. 

            Dust: HAAA!!!!

           I leapt into the air, hovering about 12 feet above the ground. Mamaho and my friends had done the same. We hovered there, watching the Yoshi team from above. They slammed on their breaks (used their feet to stop themselves from moving, their red shoes sending up dust clouds). They ran around in circles trying to find us, occasionally falling down or smashing into each other.

           Steve: Well…they are pretty stupid…-_-

           Mamaho: That will be their downfall…*floats back a bit*

           One of them seemed to spot us, which sent a spark of fear through my body. He pointed us out and screamed out:

            Yoshi: YOOOOOOOOSHII!!!

            This got all of them looking. Mario and Luigi had been watching us in the air, but had given the Yoshi's time to figure it out.

            Yoshi Team: YOSHI!!!

            They flew up at us. I was about to try and get out of the way, but Salem signaled the start of the fight.

            Salem: Take this you rejects!

            With that said, Salem punched one dino into the ground below. He kicked another in the face, followed by a blast to it's body. It flew off the platform and the blast exploded. The Yoshi was incinerated and fell to the Earth below.

            Dust: RRR!!!!

            Steve: SHIT!!

            The battle was now in session. It was more vicious than I'd ever even thought it could be. It was hard to realize what you were even doing because adrenaline took over. Steve decapitated one dino with his sword and back fisted another away when it had tried to sucker punch him from behind. I got tail whipped by one in the face, but countered with a front snap kick to its stomach. I finished it off with a high powered blast from my right hand, which left my arm rather limp.

           Dust: Phew…

          Mamaho had landed on the ground and crept back towards one of the trees. He stood by it and watched us fight, frowning slightly. It was probably because he did not want to just watch, he wanted to help us. It would have been in vain, Mamaho was obviously too old now.

          Steve: LOOK OUT DUST!

          Pain shot through the back of my head. I flew forward, shielding myself with my arms. The Yoshi's were beginning to grow a bit and now they were laying eggs the size of basketballs and throwing them at us. The eggs were exploding in a wave of shell fragments on impact, and a source of energy seemed to boom from the breaking eggs. My ears were ringing now.

          Dust: GRR! *turns around, clenching fists and flying down towards the ground*

          I began attacking a Red Yoshi, which swung its heavy tail at me from the right. I caught the tail with my arm and kicked the Yoshi repeatedly in the head. It stumbled back and stupidly ran away until it fell off the platform edge.

         Dust: @_@ *blinks* AGH!!

         Pain shot through my back as I flew to the ground and smashed into the tiles of the platform. An egg bomb had hit me from behind, and this one had been more powerful than the one that had hit me before. The Yoshi responsible for taking me down was hovering about 10 feet above me, snickering. I recovered quickly and rolled onto my back. The Yoshi was caught off guard when I fired a blast with a thrust of my arms. I ended up incinerating that Yoshi and another one nearby.

       Dust: Take that!

       The battle went on for another twenty minutes. By that time, there were five Yoshi's left, and Steve and I had suffered a horrible beating. Salem was banged up pretty bad too, but he seemed to be holding on better than we were. He stood up tall and firm, a trickle of blood escaping his mouth. He licked it away and stood ready, awaiting another attack from the hesitating dinos.

     Salem: Heh…

     Mario looked angry at the fact that his monsters would not attack. Mamaho was watching Mario carefully, not able to help out at all because his one attack during the fight had caused him damage to his knees. He knelt down on one knee, dreading what the end result of this battle could end up like.

      Mario: ATTACK!!! NOW!!!

    The next action from Mario shocked all of us. He held out his hand, which was already a fiery red. He let out a cry of frustration and blasted one of his minions with a powerful fireball. 

      Dust: Ahh!

      Mamaho: !

      Mario: …

      The fireball exploded on impact, and left nothing but flames and black smoke. The Yoshi lay in a heap on the tiled floor, burning to a crisp. The other Yoshi's immediately flipped out and started to run around in circles. They flailed their arms and called out their shrill cries, but stopped when Mario yelled.

      Mario: Rrr!!! IDIOTS!!! *face starts to go red with anger* ATTACK THEM NOW!!!! OR DO YOU WANT TO SUFFER THAT REJECTS FATE?!

      This convinced the dino fighters to stop running around long enough that they could take orders. They turned and attacked Salem.

     Salem: Bring it on…*flies into the air and gets ready*

     I glared at Mario and he turned and set his evil gaze on me. What he had done to his comrade had been ruthless and dirty. It didn't take a genius to notice…

     Mario: You have a problem boy…? *growls*

     I snarled, starting to feel angrier than ever. I clenched my fists, feeling like something was going to explode inside of me and leave me with nothing. 

     Dust: You…you monster! You killed your own…*shivers* ally!

     Mario had been glancing at me but now he turned completely towards me and walked over, not even acknowledging the fight that was going on between Salem and the dinos.

     Mario: There's a little something you humans don't understand…

     Steve, who had been totally focused on the fight, now turned his gaze towards Mario and I. His eyes widened with fear and confusion when he saw Mario standing in front of me.

     Steve: O.O !!!! D…D-

     I stared up at Mario, growling and snarling under my breath. This was all weighing down on me…

     Dust: *thinks: Have to do something…have to stop him…but what can I do?! GOD THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!*

    Mario smirked and turned back towards the fight.

    Mario: Your friend won't hold out much longer…and soon it'll be over for all of you. Perhaps if you're lucky, you'll get it quick and clean…

    I lowered my head, and growled again.

    Dust: …

    Mario: *turns to look at Dust again* But…I can't make any promises…*laughs*

    Dust: !!

    That had done it, I was really pissed off now. With a surge of energy from within, I landed a smooth uppercut to Mario's gut and a back kick to his jaw.

     Mario: !! Auuughh! *glides back, heading snapped back* Gh…Ghh…!!

     I glared at him, standing ready and breathing hard. I could see his chin and neck because his head was bent back. I was almost convinced I'd broken his neck until Mario's head was now tilted back down, and his glare fixed upon me.

    Mario: Heh…I like enemies with some fight in them…it's a pity we couldn't have been allies…*instantly appears in front of Dust with knee slammed into his gut*

    Dust: @_@ KUHH!!!! *hacks out blood and falls to knees*

    The pain was incredible, like just getting a spear shoved into your gut. The red monstrosity before me just glared down at me. Weakly, I looked up at him and got a boot in my face.

    Dust: AHHH!!! *flies back and smashes into a well kept palm tree, completely severing the narrow trunk* _ *clutches gut in pain*

    Steve growled and got ready to attack, he was about to draw his sword when-

    Mario: Don't even try it…. *walks away not even acknowledging Steve*

   Steve stared off after him in shock and then ran over to me. He helped me up, but I could hardly even keep balance on my two feet.

   Steve: Are you okay?? 

   I staggered forward a bit, falling to one knee and holding my right arm, which throbbed with pain. It was still numb from that one blast I'd shot against the Yoshi warriors, not to mention that I'd just punched Mario in the gut (which isn't soft and squishy despite what people may think).

   Dust: This…this is crazy…*coughs hard*

   Steve nodded slowly.

   Steve: I know it is Dust…but what the hell can we do??

   I shook my head slowly, not even bothering to attempt standing.

   Dust: We're just kids…and yet we have to deal with this…this disaster…*coughs* and now these Link bodies or whatever they are…these works of magic…aren't even enough to fight back.

   Steve just stared at me. He looked a little perplexed and nervous from what I could see from the corner of my eye. I was watching the fight while talking, watching Salem hold off the dinos with some difficulty.

   Dust: I only wish we could know…know why this had to happen. There has to be a *hurk*…reason…

   ****

   Salem: HAA!! *blasts one of the dinos away, but the dino flies right back, having gotten away from the blast before it exploded*

   Yoshi's: YOSHI! 

   They began forming more of their egg bombs quickly, though it seemed to be draining them of their stamina. Salem smirked and flied in quick, his left fist colliding with a Yoshi on its jaw. Two more Yoshi's came in from the side and literally sandwiched Salem. 

   Salem: RAHH!!! *an uncontrollable, fiery blue aura erupts from Salem's body and blows the two Yoshi's away, causing one to flip into the ground and roll and the other to fly right off the arena and to the Earth below. 

   The fight continued, now only three Yoshi's left. Salem landed on the ground in a ready stance and blocked an overhead tail attack, but received a powerful head butt to the back. 

   Salem: Grr…HA!! *Fires a blue blast at a Yoshi*

   The Yoshi screamed and the blast exploded on impact, leaving nothing but a few cinders. The other two flew back, catching their breath.

    Mario: Heh…enough of this…*holds out his hands and forms fireballs*

    Though he was not in very close sight range, I knew what he was doing.

   Dust: MARIO! STOP THIS!!

   Mario: HA!! *fires a blast from each hand, incinerating the two remaining Yoshi's*

   The Yoshi's were burning to death. One of them was toppled over on the ground burning while the other one was running around in circles, screaming what sounded like "Fajah." (o.o)

  Mario: *Turns to Salem* You've exceeded my expectations child…but now let's have the real fight…

  Salem stared at him, his fists clenched.

  Salem: If you're talking about you versus me, I think I could get better sport from a four year old…

  Luigi, who had been watching the whole time, growled at Salem.

  Mario: Feh…your arrogance will be your downfall! *flies at Salem and throws a punch at his face*

   Salem was ready for him, raising his arms to block, but something happened.

   Salem: ?! 

   The evil fighter's body seemed to fade off before his fist even collided with Salem's nose. He then reappeared behind Salem before he could even get out of his blocking stance. 

   Mario: HA!!! *has arms raised, fists together; axles Salem hard on the back, knocking him off his feet*

   He fell to his knees, Mario standing right above him. He fell forward, using his hands to catch himself. Mario smirked and kicked Salem onto his side.

   Salem: Gh…Gr…RAHH!!!

   Meanwhile, the three of us (Mamaho, Steve and I) watched helplessly. There was nothing we could do. It felt horrible just standing there watching our friend get beaten to a pulp. The gut wrenching fear of what Mario would do after he was done with Salem didn't help things.

   Dust: …Dammit…*lowers head, still on one knee*

   Steve: *clenches fists and falls on knees* *Bangs fists against ground* RRR!!!

   Mamaho just stared off, eyes wide. This obviously hadn't been what he'd expected to happen, but it's strange how things turn out.

   Things seemed hopeless…not that they hadn't already…

   Dust: Ghhh…*doesn't even bother wiping off the trickling blood from my lip running down my chin* Salem…you have to keep fighting…just keep trying…*coughs painfully*

   Mamaho glanced over his shoulder quickly, and turned back. He closed his eyes and put his hands together, as if praying. Whatever he was doing, it didn't make the situation seem any better.

   ****

   Salem: AHH!!!! *rolls along the ground from another kick*

   The heavy footsteps were louder and louder…growing ever closer to Salem. His blue uniform was now stained in blood, which made it look rather black. Mario lifted his foot and smirked down at Salem.

   Mario: Say good-bye…


	11. No Match

Chapter 11

No Match

          Salem: KUH!!! AUGH!!!! *hacks out blood and saliva on the tiled floor*

          His hands were no longer placed on the tiled floor to keep his face off the tiled floor. Mario repeatedly stomped on his back, causing him to smash harder and harder into the ground. His head looked as though it would break to pieces if Mario stomped on his back one more time.

         Mario: Heh…like trying to make a good doormat! *stomps hard on Salem's ribs* It needs to be stomped…flat!!! *stomps again*

         Salem: AGHH!!!!!! *blue link uniform gets ribs a bit from the friction*

        It was unbearable to watch. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I was afraid that everyone would hear it. Steve was watching with horror, his eyes wide, looking as if he was getting electrocuted.

       Luigi still watched the fight, his arms crossed. He looked as though something was pestering him. 

      Mario: *laughs* Have any…last- UGH!

      With a quick jab of his fist, Salem leapt from the ground and landed a punch right in Mario's gut. The sound coming from his mouth at that point sounded so inhumane and painful that I almost fainted. Salem clutched his arm in pain because the hit must've hurt him too.

     Mario: *flies back from the hit and lands on his ass, hands planted on the ground to stop from skidding* Grr…

     His Blue Link body looked worse than ever. Still, Salem was in a ready stance, awaiting another attack. Mario smirked and got to his feet.

     Mario: You surprised me that time…but I won't be hit like that again! *flies at Salem full speed*

     The two of them began their flurry of fists and kicks. It looked as though the two might wear each other down, but the last ditch effort of Salem was short lived. Mario side stepped a punch from Salem and wrapped his massive fingers around his arm.

      Salem: *Gasps loudly* ?!

     Mario: Heh…*flips him over, slamming him into the ground hard and shattering the tiles*

     ****

     Steve: GRR!!!! I can't take this anymore!! *flies at Mario* RRRR!!!

     Dust: STEVE NO!

     Mamaho: O.O

     The eyes of the diabolical monster Steve was charging immediately turned to him. Rocketing closer and closer, Steve drew his sword from its case on his back.

    Steve: HAA!! *thrusts the blade towards Mario's neck*

    Mario dropped down, and the sword missed his hat by an inch. Steve, who hadn't bothered to slow down, was still sailing an inch off the ground and right over Mario's foot.

    Dust: !!!!!

    His foot flew right in, smashing Steve in the ribs. This hit sent him flying away about ten feet. After hitting the ground, I didn't see Steve get up. However, Mario had already gotten to his feet. Salem wasn't moving either.

   Mario: *glances at Salem to make sure he's still down* It's a shame that they couldn't put up more of a challenge, eh Luigi? Hahhaha!

   The fighter in green just stared and nodded a bit. Mario shook his head and turned away, back towards Mamaho and I.

   Mario: Your problem is you aren't that fun Luigi...

   I was on my knees, barely able to stand. Slowly, I got to my feet, knees bent to keep balance. My arms were hung limp and my eyes half open. My breaths were deep and harsh.

    Mario: I don't know why you even bother! *holds out hand and launches a fireball blast*

    The blast rocketed towards me at blazing speed. I was so tired I couldn't even lift my arms to try to block even if I'd had the chance.

   Dust: AUGH! @_@ *flies back and skids on back along the ground* …

   My world went crazy…all I saw was black, nothing else. I could hear Mario's harsh laughs and heavy footsteps coming closer. Those heavy footsteps...really heavy…

    WAIT A SECOND! They were coming from the other direction! Which could only mean…

    Dust: F…for- *coughs hard*

    Sure enough, something passed right over me. I couldn't see it, but I could sure feel the breeze as it flew by over my body. The loud footfalls told me I was right on who it was.

    Forgo: RAHH!!! 

    Mario: !! What the- AHH!! 

    All I heard from Mario was his scream and a loud noise that sounded like a truck hitting a phone booth. Then…silence…

    Mamaho: …F…Forgo?! Are you alright?!

    I slowly sat up, my vision was coming back but remained blurred. Gazing at from Mamaho to Forgo, I saw a large gash down his chest.

    Dust: !! Forgo… *Says weakly*

    The large, one eyed behemoth growled and put his club down.

    Forgo: Forgo showed ugly mustache man! 

    There was a loud crash because Forgo tripped over something. Focusing my view near his feet, I saw Luigi had just blasted the yellow giant in the ankle.

   Forgo: RAHH!!! _

   Mamaho rushed over to me and helped me to my feet, but it was all in vain for I just fell down again on my front. No energy was left to stop my face from bashing against the cold, tile floor.

   Mamaho: Dust…you have to stay awake!

   No signs of life came from my body, not even a painful groan. 

   Mamaho: *takes a deep breath* WAKE UP!!!

   Dust: Ghh…*slowly opens eyes* What happened…where's Mario? *looks weakly at the fight going on as Forgo is on his feet trying to bash Luigi with giant club, but Luigi is moving aside quickly with each bash*

    Mamaho clenched his fists and knelt down next to me.

   Mamaho: Forgo was able to knock Mario away with his club. I only ho-….Ah…AHH….O.O!!!

    A storm of red fireballs rained down from the sky. Forgo was pelted and burnt horribly, and the entire platform quaked as if it would fall apart at any second.

   Forgo: N…nrrrrauuughh…*falls on back and doesn't get up*

   Mario hovered down slowly, clouds billowing around him. He smirked as he landed.

   Mario: How many more ingrates do they keep up here…? Is this some kind of party?!

   A slight snort of laughter came from Luigi, but nothing else was heard except for a "TING TING TING" sound.

  Mario: ?! 

   There was an explosion of pink smoke in front of Mario, erupting from a small bronze pearl. The smoke cleared, but left the two evil fighters coughing like mad. Even from where I was, I could smell a strong, smelly odour.

   Mario: *coughs* What is…the meaning of this?!

  ???: *a familiar voice* HA HA! You-…wait a minute, you're not supposed to be alive! Umm…uh...I guess I used the wrong-

  Glancing weakly, my eyes shot right open. Tarin stood there, holding a long stick and a bag of what appeared to be more golden smoke bombs.

  Luigi: *stares off at Tarin* You want me to take this one Mario?? You look a little tired.

  Mario spat at Luigi and glared.

  Mario: I'm not tired! You wait here and watch…those two! *points at the downed Salem and Steve, then turns to Tarin* This won't take me long…

  He began his walk towards Tarin. In reality, it would take about ten seconds to get to him, but the seconds seemed like an eternity. Tarin gulped and stood ready with his staff.

  Mario stopped, directly across from Mamaho and I. He smirked and continued walking.

  Mario: I'll be back for you two…

  He continued walking towards Tarin, his arms at his side like a machine. Fear enveloped me once again and Mamaho slowly stood up.

  Mamaho: N…no! Leave him alone! You can fight me inst- AGH! 

  A set of arms seemed to appear out of the air and wrap around Mamaho's neck, holding him in place. Gagging and flailing his arms, he struggled to breathe.

  Luigi: Hmph…*squeezes around Mamaho's neck*

 I struggled to get to my feet, but fell right back down. I was done and I knew it. Closing my eyes, I lay there, wishing it would all end. The only thing that kept me from passing out completely was the sound of Mario's booming footsteps. The sound of those boots…

 The boots that would soon be stomping on another helpless victim…


	12. Sudden Outburst

Chapter 12

Sudden Outburst

          Mamaho gagged, trying to get out of Luigi's grasp. Mario continued his booming steps towards the seemingly scared Tarin, who did his best to stand his ground. 

          Luigi: Ghh! *squeezes harder when Mamaho tries to get loose*

          As if I hadn't figured this out already, this was nuts! I wanted this nightmare to end before it got worse. Of course, it wouldn't be over…

          …Until we were dead…

          ****

          The footsteps stopped and Mario stood in front of Tarin, blocking him from view. Even though I couldn't see him, I could sense the little guy's fear.

          Tarin: Y…you big oaf, you don't- AH!! NOT IN THE FACE!!! _

          Mario picked him up by one of his little red shoes. Tarin (having the stubby arms of Kirby) tried to punch at Mario, but was held out too far by Mario's massive arm to even get close. The evil bully just smirked down at Tarin.

          Mario: Now I know…heh…

          Tarin: X_X GRR!!!_ *pelts at Mario with stubby fists, but doesn't even get close*

          The next thing Mario said shocked me beyond belief, even though I felt rather desensitized at the moment.

          Mario: You're the one that we were told to look out for…the greedy traitor who stole valuable materials from the Secret Realm. 

          Mamaho's eyes widened, even though he was still struggling to keep breathing. I wanted to help him, but could hardly even move. 

          Tarin: GHH! You…! You've got the wrong guy! I don't know what you're talking about! *shakes around furiously*

          The eyes of his captor widened and he threw Tarin onto the ground hard.

          Tarin: ACK!! *bounces off the ground, into the air, and back down again*

          Mario: Yes…*brushes hands off* The storm must've shaken your memory a little…you don't remember who you are.

          Tarin: X_X

          This made things even more confusing. Could Tarin have really been related to Mario in some way?

          Mario: It matters not though…you were never exactly…important *smirks and raises foot* I may even get ascend in rank for this capture…

          ****

          Mamaho: *Eyes are bloodshot and wide* Kahh….ACHH!!!

          I turned my gaze to Luigi and slowly drew my sword from it's sheathe. Luigi's gaze was locked onto the fight, so he didn't notice what was going on around him until he felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

          Luigi: AHH!! *jumps back, releasing Mamaho and landing on his feet* *ankle folds and he falls over* .

          The old figure who had almost choked to death fell to his knees, coughing like an elderly man who needed his medication. I struggled to get to my feet, but only managed to get to my knees. Unfortunately for Mamaho and I, Luigi was already up and dashing for us.

          Luigi: You should've kept quiet!! I'm gonna- O.O!!! *stubs toe on an uneven tile and falls flat on face* AHH!! _ *covers nose with hand and kicks around like a little kid*

          Dust: O.O *sweatdrops slightly* Uh??

          He stood up slowly, his face red with anger. He stomped towards us and held out a hand, forming a green fireball.

          Mamaho: *powers up a golden-white blast and fires it at Luigi, but falls off of feet and into sitting position afterwards since the blast took a lot of work*

          Luigi fired his blast and the two collided, canceling each other out. Mamaho's sacrifice of strength had been noble, but Luigi still had plenty of energy left.

          Luigi: *forms another green blast on his left hand* This time you won't stop it! 

          He fired his blast, but just as he fired it, someone slammed into him hard. This caused Luigi to fly off his feet, his arm shifting direction unwillingly.

          Luigi: AGHH!! _ *arm shoots up and fires the blast into the sky* 

          The green blast flew up and exploded in the sky, which separated a pearly white cloud into what looked like chunks of gray fluff.

          Luigi: RRR! *winces in pain and sees Steve on the ground next to him, breathing hard and slowly getting up*

          It was clear that Luigi had made a very critical mistake. He had been ordered to watch Steve and Salem, but had instead gone after Mamaho. The green fighter tried to get to his feet, but Steve kicked him hard in the face, a sudden anger taking over him. He growled and punched Luigi repeatedly. It took me a while to figure out what he was doing when he stopped moving.

          Steve: *struggles to hold Luigi down* DUST! *Turns around to him slightly* I've got him covered…*coughs painfully and gets a shot to the face from Luigi* GRR! Help Tarin! _

          Dust: *thinks: Shit…I can hardly move…*

          Though he lacked energy, Mamaho helped me to my feet. They weren't too far away from us, and even though it was hopeless, I marched over to Mario and Tarin. 

          ****

          His back was turned to us, and his gaze was fixed on Tarin's fallen form. Tarin had no will to fight back, and just cringed on the ground.

          Tarin: Please don't hit me!!! I'll get you whatever you want, I swear!

          Mario growled and lifted his foot to stomp Tarin flat, but stopped at the sound of a voice.

          Dust: Stop it!

          I could see the back of his head perfectly as I marched towards him, stopping about eight feet away. Fear wrenched at my insides as the body of this monstrous fighter turned towards me. Tarin took the opportunity and snuck off, making a run for it when he figured he was far away.

          Mario: …What did you just say to me?

          My heart pounded heavily, making it difficult to talk. It didn't help that those murderous eyes were locked onto mine. I lowered my head slowly.

          Dust: This is stupid…meaningless…why the hell are we fighting? We don't have to, and you know it!

          Mario just stared at me. His fists were clenched and his brow furrowed. He glared and began walking towards me.

          Mario: Don't even try it…if you want to beg for mercy, get on your knees and scream…

          I said nothing, but slowly lifted my head. Staring right at him, I glared. 

          Dust: I won't let you hurt anyone else…*says very low, voice barely above a whisper*

          Mario: !! ...Heh…hehe…HA! HAHAHA! *has a huge laughing fit* A threat is no good if you are in this condition, boy! I'll hurt whoever I want to, and you won't be alive to see it!!

          Mamaho watched with horror but stayed where he was. The sounds of Luigi's grunts and struggles could be heard. They were all behind me, and I couldn't hear any sign of Salem. Considering the beating he'd received, I doubted he was even alive.

          Mario: I'll tell you what boy…I'm going to give you a proper, "in battle" death as a good-bye present…that way, when you burn in hell, you can say that you died fighting someone as great as myself. How's that sound?

          The fear clung tighter now, making me want to vomit. So many emotions were sparking off…all revolving around the fear and making it worse. But, there was something else…something inside that made me look that monster right in the eye and growl, despite the fact I didn't stand a chance.

          Dust: I say you get lost……or else…

          This set him off. His arm reared back and his massive fist flew at my face. The next thing that happened…I will never forget it…the feeling of power, the anger, the pain…something that clings to you for a lifetime…

          Mario: Cocky little-!!

          Dust: *thinks: CAN'T LET HIM…Gotta…do something…*

          My eyes flared a fiery red, and I could almost see it in my vision. This was it, I was pissed off…and no matter what the cost, I wouldn't let him hurt anyone else…never…my jumbled thoughts made no sense to me, but their mission was clear. This monster had to be stopped.

          Dust: HAAA!!!! *catches his massive fist and uncontrollably jumps into the air, pulling Mario's arm towards me and catching Mario in the face hard with a roundhouse kick*

          Mario: !!ACCK!!!! 

          I landed, and fell to my knees, not even remembering what I'd just done…tears came to my eyes and it slowly came back to me.

          Dust: Wh…*looks at hands, and they tremble like an old washing machine* What's happening to me?! *tears flow down cheeks*

          The kick had sent Mario flying across the platform we were on, and he hit a large chunk of stone. He then slid and stopped at the edge of the platform, his arm dangling off.

          Mario: Ahh…@_@!!! *gets to feet and roars, a trickle of blood escaping his eye* I'm tired of this!!!!!!! 

          He stood on the edge of the platform and held his arms out in front of him, completely outstretched. His hands opened, revealing his white gloved palms. A large orange-red blast formed and grew to the size of a boulder within a minute.

          Mario: FIREBALL CRUSHER!!!!!! *Fires it*

          Whatever strength I'd had before, it was gone now. The ominous looking flame attack blazed towards me, expanding in size and ripping through the platform tiles. It left a trail of fragmented tiles behind it as it flamed towards us.

          Dust: !!!! *holds up arms weakly to block, though it won't do any good*

          Mamaho's voice was heard behind me, loud and frantic.

          Mamaho: Run! Get out of the way!!

          I stood there, too frightened to move. This was it…the blast was large enough that once it hit me, it would take out the others too.

          Dust: *lowers head, tears dripping to the ground* At least I died *voice cracks* fighting…


End file.
